Strike
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Hawking headlines, making ends meet, surviving until tomorrow, that's all there was to life. So how can they, a bunch of rag tag gang of boys and their girl face the king makers of New York, when all odds are against them? (Sequel to The Past Comes Back)
1. Chapter 1 Carrying the Banner

Chapter 1 Carrying the Banner

Mid-July 1899

"Hey Feisty, up an' at 'em!" Race yelled as he banged at the door that caused the other boys to grumble in annoyance. Since Jack had spent the night on the rooftop (again) it was up to Race to get everyone moving in the morning. The fifteen year old girl grumbled. She didn't want to get up (as per usual) She was up late last night selling as many papers as she could.

While she'd usually sell out by mid-afternoon. But hasn't been lately with the trolley strike headline. Heck, that's all the headline was about. Yes, it made amazing news for the first few days. And apparently the people at The World thought it was such an amazing headline, they decided to make it that for the past two weeks! "Shut up an' let me sleep," the feisty news girl yelled back in annoyance.

"Get off yer lazy bum an' get a movin'!" Race yelled back before going to wake up the other boy. Feister only grumbled more as she rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. She buttoned her shirt, pulled her suspenders up. She grabbed her vest, and then laced up her boots, before quickly putting her hair into two braids and tucked them under her cap before heading out of her room.

Oddly enough when she walked out of her room she was one of the few newsies already out of bed. Which meant that she was going to get a good show. "Hey Albert! Elmer! Specs! You heard Jack. Get a move on," Race yelled while waking up said boys. After a few moments Albert sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting out of the bed. "I was havin' the most beautiful dream," he said dreamily while putting on his vest, and cap "My lips is still tinglin'."

"Ohh, a pretty girl," Race teased while nudging Albert's upper arm.

"A leg, of lamb," the redhead replied. Feister only laughed and shook her head. Now with Albert that could go either way. Race shook his head and rolled his eyes before buttoning up his shirt. His ever so precious cigar dangled from his lips. Until Albert snatched it and well..."Hey, that's my cigar," Race yelled, with a angry look on his face.

"You'll steal anudda," Albert replied with the roll of the eyes. By this point the other boys had woken up from their graves, and started getting ready for the morning.

"Hey look, it's bath time at the zoo," Specs said while gesturing to Henry, who had shaving cream all over his face.

"I'd thought that I'd surprise my mudda," Henry replied shrugging it off.

"If you can find her," Albert said in a matter of fact tone.

"WHo asked you!" all the newsies yelled while glaring at Albert. After a few moments Some of the other boys started to pull themselves out of bed, and headed over to the wash area that was on the other side of the bunk room, which just so happened to past Feister's room.

"So, how'd ya sleep, Feisty?" Mush asked playfully as he walked by, making said girl roll her eyes. He swore one day her eyes would roll right out of her head if she didn't stop.

"On my back, Mush," Feister replied in the most deadpanned voice ever.

"Hear that fellas?" Mush asked as the other boys walked by. "I asked Feisty, how she slept and she said "on my back, Mush"." he punched her arm which only annoyed her more.

"Put a lid on it." She snapped as she punched him back.

"Relax Feisty, I's just playin'," Mush said with a smirk.

"Yer an idiot. That's what ya are," Feister replied while crossing her arms before walking away. She went over to the sink and started washing her face. The cold water felt good on her skin. It had been a hot and sticky the night before.

"Do ya wanna know what I's smell?" Buttons asked as Feister stood next to him at the sink. When she didn't answer he said, "Money. That's what I's smell."

"You'se smell foul," Sniper replied before splashing Buttons with some water. "Learn ta take a bath sometime will ya."

"Hey, did I's tell ya bout the goil I's met last night?" Romeo asked changing the subject.

"Yes," the three older newsies replied. On the other side of the sink Ike and Mike were busy scrubbing away when Ike said, "Move yer elbow will ya."

"Only of ya pass the towel," Mike replied.

"For a buck I's might." Ike then splashed Mike, and then the two of them started chasing each other up and around the bunk room.

"Papes ain't moving like they used to, I think I need a new sellin' spot. Got any ideas?" Albert asked.

"From bottle alley ta the harbor, there's easy pickings guaranteed," Race replied.

"Try any banker, bum, or barber, they's almost all knows how ta read," Finch added as he walked by. By this point Jack and Crutchie made their way into the bunk room through the window to see the same old same old.

Anyways, when the newsies finally finished getting ready for the morning they all headed down the stairs like a stampede of wild animals before heading out into the streets of New York. As they were all piling out of the Lodge a young lady who looked about Jack's age, with red hair dressed in light purple walked by, with a nicely dressed young man with glasses.

_"What happens when ya take one pretty goil an' a bunch of teenage boys?" _Feister asked in her mind. _"Trouble,"_ she replied to herself. And she was right. Because all the boys were making eyes at the girl. In fact, Feister almost felt sorry for the girl.

"This goil's pretty cute, huh?" Kid Blink asked while nudging Mush, who only gave a small shrug.

"Yeah, she's a little cute," Mush whispered quietly. Feister then acted like she didn't feel her heart drop, or that burning feeling in her stomach. But she did glared at the girl for a second before looking away. "But I's know someone who's way cuter," Mush added. As soon as she heard those words, Feister knew sooner or later she was going to lose Mush to some random girl. Again.

"Well hello, hello, hello, beautiful," Romeo said while putting on his best smile.

"Step aside Romeo, nothin' concerns you here," Jack said, pushing the small thirteen year old aside. "Mornin' Miss, can I interest you in the latest news?"

"The paper isn't out yet," the girl replied. She then tried to walk off, but that didn't happen. The boys watched at Jack's sorry attempt while Feister crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Knowing Jack this could take awhile, that or he'll get rejected. After all, the girl was dressed very nicely and probably came from a good family. The boy who was with her seemed well off too, but the main focus was the girl.

"Here's a headline for you," the girl said while taking a step closer to Jack. "Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles," the girl said before walking away.

"Back ta the bench slugger," Romeo teased. "You struck out."

"I'm crushed," Jack joked.

"Hey Crutchie," Feister said while walking up to said boy. "What's yer leg say, gonna rain?" She asked changing the subject. Crutchie smiled, then started to shake his bum leg. "Um..no rain. Uh-uh oh partly cloudy clear by evening," he finally announced.

"They's gotta bottle this guy," Finch said as he slung an arm around Feister with a smile on his face. Feister smiled back as she nudged Finch's head to the side, while Mush acted like this wasn't happening. Yes, it was a simple arm slung around Feister, but it still sent a little anger through Mush's body.

"An' the limp sells fifty papes a week all by it self," Race added with a smirk.

"I's don't need the limp ta sell papes," Crutchie retorted "I's got personality," he said proudly. "It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that turns a lady's head." he sent a quick wink to Feister, who waved her hand in a flirty way.

This was all in good fun of course. But Mush may or may not have taken that in the wrong way. Some of the boys started to noticed Mush and Feister's weird behavior. And all the boys were somewhere on the lines of being completely done with just how oblivious the Lovebirds are. It's more obvious than ever that they like each other. But still, neither one of them made a move.

"It takes an orphan with a stutter!" Race added while squeezing Buttons cheeks with one hand while Buttons pouted his face.

"Who's also blind," Kid Blink said in a sing song voice as he covered Buttons' eyes.

"And mute," Albert added while covering Buttons mouth.

"And dead!" Elmer exclaimed as he well...whacked Buttons on the head.

"Yer dead!" Buttons yelled before going after Elmer, who made a run for it. Anyways newsies all started doing who knows what. Some of them started to do a few flips through the streets as they walked to the Distribution Center, and others had a sword fight with some sticks they found while walking.

"Hey!" Feister yelled, jumping in the middle of the sidewalk, "What's the hold up? Waitin' makes me antsy, I's likes livin' chancey."

"Harlem to Delancey," Ike and Mike added, sanding at her sides, with an arm around the small girl. She smiled at them and put her arms around them as well. "Still it's a fine life, carryin' the banner through the slums," the three of them sang.

They walked and then got some slightly stale bread, and sometimes day old coffee from the Nuns. As the newsies were getting their breakfast a mother came by in hopes of finding her son. But when she couldn't find him she left. "Thanks for the grub sistah," Elmer said, raising his cup to one of the Nuns. "Elmer, when are we going to see you inside the Church?" A Nun with a Scottish accent asked.

Elmer shrugged. "I dunno sistah, but it's bound to rain sooner or later." Some of the boys laughed at Elmer's reply. Once they all finished eating it was off to the Distribution Center. The whole walk there the boys were running and jumping through the streets while talking about how they were going to improve the headlines. "Hey, how bout a crooked politician," Elmer suggested.

"Ya nitwit, that ain't news no more!" they all yelled, and some of the boys threw their caps at him.

"Hey Mush brains, how much you wanna bet the headline is gonna be bout the stupid trolley strike," Feister asked as she caught up to her best friend.

"Since when do ya gamble?" Mush asked while swinging the stick he found like a baseball bat.

"Cause there's nothin' else ta do!" she exclaimed while kicking up a small rock that ended up hitting Jojo in the back of the head. "Sorry Jojo," Feister quickly said when said boy glared at her. Mush snickered and Feister punched him in the shoulder so hard that Mush swore he could feel a bruise forming. When he gave her an annoyed look she just smirk teasingly.

"Hey look, they's puttin' up the headline!" Finch yelled excitedly as they all approached the gate. This caused everyone to run up to the gate to get a good look at the headline. Since the gate to The World Distribution Center was a little small, the newsies all at the squish together to take a look at the headline. The taller boys were mostly standing up, while the smaller ones were on the ground, and those who were in between were well...squished with the taller boys.

"I hope it's real bloody with a nice clear picture," Specs added. A bunch of "yeahs" filled the air as they waited for the headline to be relieved. It was an agonizing few seconds as the man at the chalkboard wrote the headline, when those few seconds were up the newsies saw in white chalk "Trolley Strike Enters 3d Week"

"The trolley strike?" Mush asked in disbelief. "Not again," he grumbled.

"Ha! told ya," Feister teased as she slapped him upside the head, which made his cap fall in front of his face. When he looked up and glared at her she went into a fit of giggles at his annoyed face. While that was going on, the other boys kept complaining about the sorry excuse for a headline. "Three weeks of the same story!" Race exclaimed.

"They's killing us with that snoozer!" Finch added as he gestured his slingshot to the chalkboard.

"Ya know, I bet the idiot who wrote it must be workin' for The Sun," Henry yelled.

"I get better stories from the copper on the beat!" Crutchie said. The other newsies all looked at him with the most confused face ever. "What? There's a real nice copper who patrols where I's sell. He buys a pape every now an' then." the newsies weren't that shocked that Crutchie had made pals with a bull. But then again, Crutchie could make friends with people who are in jail for Pete sake!

"Hey, did ya hear bout the fire?" Kid Blink asked changing the subject. "I heard it killed old man Maguire."

"Yeah, an' I heard that the toll was even higher," Tommy boy replied.

"Why do I miss all the fun," Albert complained. While the newsies were all busy complaining about the headline two no goods, sorry excuses for humans came to unlock the gate. Race was the first to notice the no good duel come up, so he said, "Oh dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma?" which stopped the other newsies from complaining about the horrible headline. "I hear the sewers backed up during the night."

"Or boys," Feister started in a knowing tone. "It could be-"

"The Delancey bruddas," the boys finished as Oscar opened the gate.

"Hey Oscar," Finch said as he took a few steps towards said boy. "Word on the street is you an' yer brudda took money ta beat up strikin' trolley workers."

"So?" Oscar asked shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "It's honest work."

"Yer cracking heads of defenseless workers," Albert added in a obvious tone

"Take care of the guy who takes care of me," Oscar replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Ain't yer father one of the strikers?" Race asked before he stuck his cigar in his mouth and walked up to Oscar.

"Guess he didn't take care of me." Oscar then shoved Race, who was about to go at it. Morris seemed to get the idea so he turned to Crutchie and said, "Want some of that too ya lousy crip." he said before pushing Crutchie to the ground.

Just then Feister stepped in front of Crutchie, and looked Morris dead in the eyes as she said, "How bout ya pick on someone yer own size," she snapped. Ok so, Feister is way shorter than Morris, but that didn't stop her from giving him the stink eye. While Feister knew that Crutchie could take care of himself, she still didn't like seeing a nice boy like Crutchie get picked on. Plus she had some unfinished business with Morris and Oscar.

"Oh?" Morris asked. "Is that so?" he then shoved Feister's shoulders that sent her back a few steps. "What?" Morris asked when Feister didn't make a move. "Yer not gonna fight back?" no one answered. None of the boys made a move to intervene. "Or are ya gonna cry like the like the goil-" before Morris could finish Feister went after him and well...Jack yanked Feister by the back of her vest before things got ugly.

Jack then used all the strength he had in his arm as he yanked Feister before she did something she would regret. "Mush!" Jack yelled. Mush, (knowing what Jack wanted him to do) stepped out from where he was standing just in time to catch Feister when Jack let her go. Mush then wrapped his arms around the smaller girl so he could pick her up, and get her out so she he can calm her down.

Feister of course struggled to get out of his grip. But it wasn't much use, and the next thing she knew was that she was now in a small closed off alley. When Mush loosened his grip Feister was able to get out of his grip. She turned around and then shoved Mush by the shoulders as she yelled, "What was that for!?"

"Yer welcome!" Mush replied while carefully taking a step closer.

"For what?!" Feister yelled while throwing her hands in air. "For ruinin' the perfect moment ta slug Morris Delancey, an' then his no good brudda," she exclaimed while crossing her arms.

"For gettin' ya outta there fore ya earned a black eye, or a broken bone, or even both!" Mush yelled back.

"Nine years Meyers you'se should know by now that they's woulda been the ones with the black eyes an' broken bones," Feister replied sharply.

"Nine years Johnson you'se should know by now ta stop lookin' for trouble," Mush replied while crossing his arms. Feister huffed and rolled her eyes. She hated that he could play the last name card when things got out of hand.

"I wasn't lookin' for trouble," Feister replied while taking a step closer to Mush, so now they were eye and eye. "I's was finishin' trouble," she said seriously while lightly hitting his chest. She then turned on her heels and walked off.

"It ain't yer fault!" Mush yelled once he realized what Feister was talking about. He knew that she was still angry about what happened last year when her so called brother came back and messed everything up. Mush went to the Refuge that year, and he knew Feister blamed herself for that happening. But he didn't blame her at all. He's tried telling her that before, but, as usual, she never listens.

Feister stopped walking and took a deep breath. She's heard it all before, how it wasn't her fault, how she shouldn't blame herself anymore. But, truth was, she still did, it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. That's when she felt two soft hands gently turn her around. "It ain't yer fault," Mush said quietly. "I was the one who didn't get ya outta there in time."

"I's was the one who tried ta tell 'em off," Feister added quietly. "Look, how bout we's put this behind us?" She asked shyly. Truth be told, she did want to forget about it. Yet, the memories still lingered in her mind every now and then.

"I's already did," Mush replied with a small smile.

"Ok, ok," Feister said laughed. "I'll put it behind me. Or at least I'll try."

"C'mon, let's get ta work," Mush said as he slung an arm around Feister. She smiled and blushed a bit (but she would blame it on the heat if Mush asked) as they walked back inside. They took their places in line and waited until it was their turn to buy their papers.

"Have a lookie here, a new kid," Weasel said while at a tall boy with dark hair and somewhat nicer clothes than what any of the newsies were wearing.

"Hey! I'm new to!" a smaller version of the tall boy exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry kid!" Feister yelled grabbing the new kids attention. "It rubs right off." the newsies started to laugh since it was true. This caused the tall boy's cheeks to flush red with embarrassment as he paid for his papers and moved along.

"Albert!" Weasel snapped making all the newsies stop laughing like the idiots they were. "Lemme see yer money."

"You have a very interesting face," Albert said. "Ever think bout gettin' into moving pictures?" the redhead asked as he leaned his arms on the black box that was in front of Weasel.

"You really think I could?" Weasel asked, actually thinking Albert was giving him a compliment.

"Sure, buy a ticket they'll let anyone in," the redhead joked, which made the others laugh louder than before.

"Um excuse me I paid for twenty but you gave me nineteen," the tall new kid said. Petty much all the newsies groaned since they could have their papers already and be on their way to their selling spot if it weren't for the new kid holding up the line.

Jack then walked up to new kid, snatched his papers and started counting them while Weasel blabbered on about something dumb. "Hey, new kid's right Weasel, you gave him nineteen, but I'm sure it's an honest mistake since Oscar can't count to 20 with his shoes on. The newsies started to laugh while Oscar was ready to soak Jack, but Weasel stopped him as he handed the new kid his missing paper as he said, "Here, now take a hike."

"Hey, give the new kid 50 more papes."

"I don't want more papes."

"What kinda newsie don't want more papes?" Jack asked while looking back at the boys, and Feister who were all mumbling in a agreement.

"I'm no charity case, I don't even know you," the new kid said while taking his papers from Jack before walking off.

"His name is Jack," the smaller kid said.

"This here is the famous Jack Kelly," Crutchie piped up as he walked up to Jack. "He once escaped jail on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. It made all the papes."

"So, how old are ya kid?" Jack asked the little boy.

"I'm ten," he replied proudly. "Almost."

"Well if any one asks, yer seven. See younger sells more papes an' if we're goin' ta be partners-"

"Who said we want a partner?" the older brother asked.

"Hey kid," Feister called from the spot she was standing at. "This is Jack Kelly we's tawkin' bout. You'se learn from him, you'se learn from the best."

"Even though this one right here is pretty good at sellin too," Mush added while slapping Feister with a newspaper.

"An' this one is the last person ya wanna learn from," Feister added while punching Mush's upper arm. "Sides Elmer of course. He ain't the best at sellin'," Feister added as Elmer glared at her.

"This is my brother David, and I'm Les," Les said happily as if nothing else happened.

"Hey nice ta meet ya Davey," Jack replied. "Now my two bits come of the top and we split everything seventy, thirty."

"50 50, you wouldn't try to pull a fast one on a little kid."

"60 40, and that is my final offer." The brothers took the deal and then Jack asked, "Name of the game is volume Davey, you only took 50 papes, why?"

"Bad headline," Davey replied.

Jack laughed as if Davey just told him the funniest joke ever. "Headlines don't sell papes-"

"Newsies sell papes!" all the newsies coursed before Jack could finish.

"Without newsies nobody knows nothin'!" Feister exclaimed while stepping up onto the wagon. "Without us, this city would shut down in a heartbeat!" she added with a huge smile on her face as the boys all showed their agreement in loud cheers.

"Alright, alright," Jack said calming everyone down. "Newsies, hit the streets, the sun is up, the headline stinks, and this kid isn't gettin' any younger!"

"Carryin' the banner!" the newsies replied before going off to start another day's work.

* * *

**Author's note**

**So...Did anyone notice the Easter Eggs to the 1992 movie? There's quite a few in here, and they're all pretty obvious if you've seen the 92sies. Ok, you guys know the drill don't own Newsies, except for OC characters. Updates are Mondays/Fridays. And lastly, I won't be active from the 26th to the 30th because I'm going away to this thing****. I'm obviously not bringing my computer, and though I do have the app, and somewhat know how to use it, there won't be that much time to be on my phone. So you won't get Friday's chapter, BUT there will be one week where I update on Mon/Wed/and Friday like when I first started. ****What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading. See you all on Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2 Another Day

Chapter 2 Another Day

"So, whaddya think bout Davey?" Feister asked as she and Mush walked to their selling spot with their newspaper bags in tow. The sun was beating down hotter than ever, there wasn't a simple breeze, and the only shady spots were the stinky alleys. People hurried up and down the streets going about their business, while others were working hard to earn a living. "I mean can you believe 'im?" she then mimicked Davey when she said, "I'll pay you when I sell them." she laughed. But her laugh came out a little awkward.

Feister started kicking herself for sounding so dumb, and she didn't know why this was happening more and more. Ok, she knew exactly why it was happening. But the weird thing was that she's been friends with Mush for nine years! But all of a sudden when she starts liking him it becomes awkward. In the two years Feister's little crush came along, she started to think it was never going to happen. They were just friends, and that's all they ever were. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Yeah, I's bet he don't even know the first thing bout sellin'," Mush replied with a small laugh. Feister just nodded before looking away as she tucked a lose strand of hair out of her face. Mush just stuffed his hands in his pockets as kicked up a small rock. Usually something like that would make her laugh and then say something in that feisty tone he loves so much.

Maybe Feister's just tired from waking up so early, or maybe there was still some anger that was bubbling. Mush knew that even if Feister was still bubbling with anger he should just leave it alone, or risk the chances of making it worse. "Is everythin' ok?" Mush asked out of the blue.

"What?" Feister asked as she looked up at him.

"Ya seem a little off," he replied quietly with a shrug.

"I's fine, Mush brains," Feister replied, she gave a small smile before looking at the ground again. Mush saw this happen a lot more than usual, which got him thinking that...that maybe, just maybe that she….liked somebody. While she hasn't said anything, Mush couldn't help but think that Feister might have a crush on someone. He then started to think of the chances the other boys have. But he didn't think any of them were her type. Maybe it was that boy who bought a paper almost everyday, single, day. Every time that kid came by Mush felt his blood boil. Mush knew without a doubt that the kid was flirting with Feister, he could just see it in the way he looks at her. But, Mush was sure Feister wasn't aware of the flirting.

"C'mon, let's get ta work," Feister said as she slapped Mush with her paper. He slapped her back and they both ended up laughing, then it was off to work. "Extra! Extra! Cat burglary in Staten Island Estate!" Feister yelled as loud as possible. "Get it while it's still hot off the presses!" as soon as Feister yelled this a man quickly handed her a nickel before grabbing the paper and walked way.

The sun seemed to grow hotter and hotter with every passing moment. Feister felt all hot and sticky from the inside out, so she took off her cap and wiped her forehead. She then grumbled to herself after she realized what she just did. So stuffing the paper she was holding back in the bag, she then proceeded to put her cap back on and stuff her braids inside.

It was hard getting the first braid in, but Feister managed. Tucking in the second one was a bit harder since she didn't want the first one to fall. After a few tries and loud grumbles Feister managed to get both in. She tucked anything that was sagging in the back, and brushed away any fallen hairs before pulling her cap down so it wouldn't fall.

When Feister finished doing this she looked to see how Mush was doing. But instead of selling a newspaper she saw him take off his cap, wipe his forehead before slapping it back on with ease, and then smirked at her. Feister rolled her eyes since that's Mush's way of telling her that she should stop tucking her braids in.

When she turned back around she saw a familiar customer run up to her. A boy about her age (but he looks older than fifteen) with dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes, came up. "Hey Feister," he greeted happily with a smile.

"Heya Scott," Feister replied with a smile.

"Anything good today?" he asked while gesturing to her paper bag. Feister smirked as she pulled one out and said, "Only way ta find out is ta buy it." Scott laughed before tossing a penny into the air. Feister caught it in her hand as she gave Scott the paper. "How's ya family doin'?" she asked.

"Same old same old. How's yers?" Scott asked as he opened up the newspaper.

"Same." Feister replied knowing Scott was asking about the other newsies. It was actually kind of nice to hear someone who isn't a newsie call them her family.

"The trolley strike?" he asked while looking up at Feister.

"If you look on page ten you'll see the story bout what happens in a Staten Island Estate," Feister replied while tapping the paper with her finger.

"Is that an actual story or are ya lyin' again?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow. Feister was about to say something when Mush walked to her and said, "It ain't lyin' it's improvin' the truth a little." Mush slung his arm around Feister and pulled her closer to his side. He kept a somewhat tight grip around her, while giving this Scott kid the "back off" glare. One he's used many times with this kid, and anyone else that came near his girl.

"Took the words right outta my mouth Mush brains," Feister said as she punched his side.

Mush only smirked and ruffled her head as he said, "That's _my_ goil." when Mush said "my" he looked right at Scott and glared at him. Scott, (getting the message) just nodded as he said, "Well, I gotta go help Ma with somethin'." before walking off.

"Ya scared him off," Feister said as she elbowed Mush's gut with her elbow.

"Good," Mush replied cheerily before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked back to his spot.

"Yer gettin' on my last nerves Meyers!" Feister yelled.

"Shut up an' get back ta work Johnson!" Mush yelled back. It was a long day before the two newsies could go to Jacobi's for a well earned lunch. The minute they entered through the doors they slowly dragged themselves to their usual table.

"An' Cowboy says he wants ta go ta the desert," Feister said as she took off her cap. "Well lemme tell ya that it's hotter than any desert out there in The Big Apple."

"Hard day sellin'?" Finch asked.

"The hardest," Mush replied while sitting up straight.

"Especially this idiot." Feister slapped Mush upside the head. "Scared away any boy that came by cause they's was an' I quote "flirtin' with me"." the boys all stopped what they were doing when they heard those words. They never thought the day would come when boys would flirt with Feister, since the fact still reminds that Feister isn't one to flirt. Well, that and the newsies all know there's only one boy she'd ever flirt with.

"Some sucker said ya had nice eyes!" Mush yelled while throwing his arms in the air.

"How is that a bad thing?!" Feister yelled loudly. "Whenever a goil comes by an' acts all flirty with ya, I's don't stop ya!"

"Maybe, but I's can feel ya rollin' yer eyes for the millionth time!" Mush replied seriously.

"Ever thought it makes me sick ta my stomach ta see some goil flirt with my best friend!" Feister asked sharply.

"Feisty, we's been over this fore. Yer not always gonna be the only goil in my life!"

"Believe me I know that," Feister replied before slapping her cap back one as she got off the table before storming out of Jacobi's Deli, while ignoring the burning feeling that was hotter than the summer sun that went into her body and stayed there like a scar.

Back at the deli it was silent as all eyes landed on Mush, who let out a sound of frustration as he said, "That goil is just….UGH, the most impossible human bein' I's ever met!" he slammed the table with his fist before resting his elbows on his knees. "Yer just realizin' this now?" Elmer asked breaking the silence. The boys' eyes landed on him as if to say, "not the time".

Kid Blink then took a seat next to Mush on the table as he said, "An' yer the most oblivious human bein' I's ever met."

"Come again?" Mush asked as he looked at Blink with a very confused face.

"How is it possible you'se can tell when someone is flirtin' with Feisty, an' yet. You'se can't see that goil has the biggest crush on ya."

"How many times do I's have ta say it?" Mush asked loudly. "Feisty don't have a crush on me. An' I don't have a crush on 'er. End of story." with that being said he got off the table and walked out of the Deli. The sun was beating down hotter than ever as Mush walked the busy streets of New York. Carriages and wagons past by in every direction as the people walked the sidewalks. There were some kids playing marbles or jumping rope, while others were shining shoes to earn whatever money they could get.

The fancy ladies were in the dress shop talking and laughing about some gossip. The business men were rushing to work, or meeting up with some friends to talk about boring stuff. Then there was the lowest of the low, who were in the alleys and bars of the city, or just waiting to mug someone out of everything they have just to get a drink at the bar. Finally there was the hard working class, lots of men, woman, and children who couldn't work in the factories walked about the streets trying to make a living for themselves.

Mush was one of the many people trying to make a living. While he doesn't have much, he's actually a lot better off than other street kids. He has a job selling newspapers, while it doesn't make much it's better than working in a factory. A place to stay the night, good friends that's like family, and a girl who drives him crazy in more ways than one.

As he walked Mush then started to think how lucky the boys who flirted with Feister were. They were able to get her to do that cute (and rare) little giggle. They told her stuff that he was too scared to say. And at one point or another, one of those boys would ask Feister out on a date, then she'd get that smile that light up her eyes like a thousand stars. Something he could barely get her to do anymore. Now all he does with Feister is fight day in and day out.

The sun's heat was getting too much to bare, so when Mush came up to an alley for some shade he was surprised to see a small girl who had dark braids with her knees hugged to her chest, and back pressed to the wall. He sighed before taking a seat down in front of the small girl, who didn't notice he was there. "H-hey...Feisty…." he said quietly.

"What?" she mumbled, not bothering to look at him.

Mush sighed before taking a deep breath as he said, "Bout what happened at-"

"Oh, go shove it on some goil's lips!" Feister snapped as she looked up at him. She wasn't in the mood to hear anything else from him, so she got up to leave. But Mush got up twice as fast and grabbed Feister by the arm so she wouldn't leave. "Sorry! Alright!" Mush yelled. After taking a few deep breaths he said in a calm voice, "Sorry. I's just." there was a long pause before he said, "I's don't wanna see ya get hurt."

"I ain't gonna get hurt," Feister replied firmly as she pulled away from Mush. "I's can take care of myself." it then went quiet. Neither one of them made a sound, until Feister said, "This was gonna happen sooner or later. Boys are gonna be sweet tawkin' ta me an'-"

"It makes me sick ta my stomach watchin' it," Mush cut off.

"Now you'se knows how I's feel," Feister replied with a small laugh. She was a little happy that Mush was finally getting a taste of how she feels when some girl flirts with him. "Anyways, how bout we's forget this?" she asked.

"Sure," Mush replied. Feister broke out into a big smile before hugging him tightly. "Ok, how bout we's go get some lunch fore goin' back ta work?" Feister nodded and with that it was back to Jacobi's.

* * *

**Author's note**

**My, my, my, look how the tables have turned. Other boys are flirting with Feister and Mush was getting a little jealous there for a few minutes. I had so fun writing this chapter since it's just a tad different from what I usually do. ****Tomorrow is officially one year since I posted A Girl Newise! I remember I was so nervous when I pressed the post button. I thought no one would read it/like it. But you guys continued to come back read it. So, thanks for all that.**** If you guys remember the main plot of my first story, and look back at this one, you'll notice the tables have turned *insert dramatic DUN, DUN DUNNNN* Funny how things can change in a year. Oh ,which reminds me there's two AGN fun fact that will shock all you guys. ****Remember Lacey? Well...what if I told you guys that in a very, very, _extremely_ early draft of writing AGN that...wait for it….Feister and Lacey were actually best friends, and there was a chapter where it was implied that one of the other newsies lowkey had a crush on Feister, but it was never established (don't ask why, because I don't remember where I was going with it) feel free to tell me what you thought about this chapter, t****hanks for reading (and for reading this very long author's note)**


	3. Chapter 3 The World Will Know

Chapter 3 The World Will Know

"Aw man, 'em fire sirens kept me awake all night," Race complained. It was another morning and all the newsies were dead beat tired. If the Summer heat wasn't already bad enough, the headline from the day before was so bad that they barely had anything to work with, and on top of everything else, the sirens were waling through the air all, night, long. Leaving a bunch of teenage boys, and girl, very cranky the following morning.

"Sirens are like lullabies ta me," Mush said in a matter of fact tone. "The louder they wale the better the headline, the better the headline the I eat, and then I eat-"

"The further away from you I sleep," Feister snapped while knocking Mush's cap off. For some odd reason she decided to sleep in her old bunk last night. But, then again, she was pretty out of it, and when she's tired she never makes the best choices.

Mush then knocked her cap off as well, making both her braids fall down. She rolled her eyes and went to pick up her cap that had landed on top of his. Mush went to grab his as well, leading them to touch hands, they both froze and started to blush. Pretending that nothing was even happening they both quickly picked up their caps, only to realize that they had the others. Blushing even more they handed each others cap back before turning their backs to each other.

Crutchie, Race, and Henry, all smirked at Feister (who was tucking her braids in her cap) with a knowing look in their eyes. Feister gave them her best glare, but the three boys kept the wide grins on their faces. On the other side Albert, Jojo, and Romeo were also smirking. Mush rolled his eyes since he knew what they were thinking.

"Morning everybody," Davey said as he walked in with Les in hand. "Sorry we're late, we had to help our mom with something," he quickly apologized.

"Oh they got a mudda?" Race asked. "I was gonna get me one." he then stuck his cigar in his mouth and smirked.

"What'd ya do with the one you had?" Romeo asked with a confused look.

"He traded her for a box of cigars," Buttons explained while pointing to Race with his thumb.

"Hey! They's was coronas," Race replied while pointing a finger at Buttons' chest.

"We have a father too," Les added happily, with a smile on his face. The almost ten year old was then met with a few moments of silence. If it wasn't already obvious, a lot of them had been fending for themselves since they were little kids. Some of the newsies' parents died, others weren't so nice to them, and the rest probably had nice folks, but they ran away because money was tight, or for other reasons. It wasn't uncommon to have two or more newsies to have a similar backstory.

"A madda an' a fudda?" Feister asked in shock while resting her elbows on her knees as she looked at the two newbies.

"Ain't we the hoi ploy today," Race added with a little smirk.

"So how's it going today?" Les asked changing the subject.

"Ask me after they put up the headline kid," Romeo replied in an obvious tone. If there was one thing that could brighten up any newsies day, it would be a good headline they could actually hawk.

"Here it comes now!" Les yelled while pointing to the chalkboard. Albert was the first to look up at the headline, and when he saw it he couldn't believe his eyes. "New newsies price? sixty cents per hundred!"

"What'd ya say?" Mush asked while quickly standing up before walking up next to Albert, along with the rest of the boys, and Feister.

"Is that news?" Davey asked. In all truths he didn't really know what was considered news to the newsies, but if it was making them this riled up then it had to be news….right?

"It is ta me!" Feister replied. This was news to all if them alright, if the prices went up then she'd probably have to sell a few extra papers, just to earn her usual day's pay. But then there was the leftover papers to buy. Then the Lodging fee and lunch at Jacobi's and….this wasn't good.

"They jacked up the price of papes, ten cents more a hundred," Albert explained to Davey, who clearly didn't understand the pricing of papes. Specs and a few of the other boys ran out of The World to go check if The Journal upped their price too. Hopefully they didn't, because if they did then...they'll all be in hot water.

"I could eat two days in a dime!" Finch yelled as he pointed his sling shot at the chalkboard.

"I'll be sleeping on the streets," Crutchie said worriedly. Jojo looked at Crutchie as he crossed his arms and said, "You already sleep on the streets."

"In a worser neighborhood," Crutchie replied in a serious tone.

"Yeah right," Jojo said before walking off.

"Hey what're you all standin' around for?" Jack asked as he walked in.

"They jacked up the price!" Kid Blink yelled. "Ya hear that? ten cents a hundred! Ya know it's bad enough we's gotta eat what we's don't sell, now they jacked up the price, can you believe that?"

"This is a bust," Elmer complained. "I's barely makin' a livin' right now!"

"Hey relax," Jack said trying to calm down the boys. "It's gotta be a gag." He then went in line to get his papers. "I'll take a hundred and be on my way." Weasel smiled creepily and chuckled a little as he said, "A hundred will cost ya sixty."

"I ain't payin' no sixty," Jack replied. The other newsies started talking to each other very loudly. First off none of them could pay sixty. Heck, they can barely pay for lunch, and Lodging on the same day. Feister grumbled under her breath before going over to the paper bundles in front of the wagon before whistling to get the boys attention.

The boys all stopped talking and looked to where Feister was. "Will ya bums shut yer pie holes an' get yer butts ta The Journal!" she yelled. The boys all looked at one another, then at Jack, who said, "Ya heard Feisty." with that being said they all started heading out of the Distribution Center, just as Specs and the others ran in. "I'll save ya the walk. They up their price too," Specs replied.

"Let's just take our business ta The Sun!" Jack yelled.

"Same all around town," Weasel said making all the newsies stop and turn around. "New day, new price. So you buying, or moving on?" he asked. Jack walked up to Weasel and looked the old man dead in the eyes. Everyone waited to see what Jack was going to do, and, after a few moments Jack banged the black box before saying, "C'mere fellas!" Jack gestured for everyone to gather around the wagon and newspaper bundles.

"They can't just do that, can they?!" Henry asked loudly.

"Why not?" Finch replied. "It's their stinken paper!"

"It's their woild," Crutchie added.

"It don't make sense," Mush said in a calmer voice. "With all the money Pulitzer's makin', why would he gouge us?"

"Cause he's a tightwad that's what!" Feister replied very loudly.

"Ain't we got no rights?" Henry asked angrily.

"We got the right ta starve! So let's just get our papes and hit the streets while we still can," Crutchie said trying to be the voice of reason, which only made the other newsies louder than before.

"Hey, hey!" Jack yelled making everyone stop talking. "Nobody's paying no sixty."

"You got an idea?" Tommy boy asked.

"Would ya keep ya shirt on, let me think this through," Jack replied with annoyance. He then tried to think of something because if they don't sell papers it's back to the streets, if they do sell papers they work would be twice as much. The nights would be later, the mornings would be earlier, and the crankiness would be endless.

"What's ya angle?"

"Stop crowding him!" Les yelled before pushing some of the boys and Feister to one side. "Let the man work it out!" he pushed the rest to other side. That's when it went quiet, all eyes were on the Manhattan leader, waiting for an answer. "Hey Jack?" Les asked shyly. "You still thinkin'?"

"Sure he is," Race pipped up. "Can't ya smell smoke?" the blonde boy asked as he waved his hand in front of his nose. Which earned a groan and cap slap from Mush, and a "Shut up Smokey!" from Feister as she punched Race's other arm.

"Alright all you c'mere," Jack said gesturing for everyone to come back. Once the newsies all gathered around Jack again he said, "If we's don't sell papes, nobody sells papes. Nobody gets through that window till the put the price back where it belongs."

"You mean like a strike?" Davey asked.

"You heard Davey, were on strike!" Jack exclaimed. "We shut down this place like them workers shut down the trolleys."

"Then the cops will bust our heads," Finch piped up. "Half 'em strikers is laid up with broke bones."

"The cops ain't gonna care bout a bunch of kids," Jack said brushing it off as if it was nothing. Which was true, as long as they didn't steal anything the bulls probably wouldn't bat an eyelash at them. "Right Davey?"

"Leave me out of this," Davey said before grabbing Les' hand. There was no way he (and Les) were going to get mixed into some strike with a bunch of newsies on his second day. "I'm just here trying to support my family." Davey tried to walk out of the Distribution Center. But Les pried his hand off and ran back to the newsies. Of course Les would want to take part in this. "And the rest of us is here on play time?" Jack asked as he walked to t Davey "Just cause we's make pennies don't mean they's get ta rub our noses in it."

"You can't strike," Davey replied in a matter of fact tone. "You're not a union."

"What if I says we's is?" Jack asked with a small shrug.

"There's a lot of stuff you have to have to be a union, like, membership," Davey replied. Jack opened his mouth to say something to Davey. But turned around just enough to see the newsies as he slowly asked, "Whaddya call _these _guys." while pointing his thumb to the newsies, who waved, while saying 'hi', hello' or whistled.

"And officers," Davey added.

"I nominate Jack president!" Crutchie yelled excitedly while pointing at Jack. The other newsies made shouts of agreements. "Awww, woulda ya look at that boys!" Feister yelled over the noise. "Little Jackie is touched. I's knew he had a heart somewhere in there." the boys snickered and Jack rolled his eyes. But a small smile did appear on his face because it's Feister, aka girl who can get away with almost anything.

"What about a statement of purpose?" Davey asked. He hoped that he had Jack there. Right?

"Yeah, must've left that in my other pants," Jack replied.

"What's a statement of porpoise?" Race asked while raising his hand as he stepped up onto the bundle of newspapers.

"Purpose, Smoky," Feister corrected. "A porpoise is somethin' that lives in the wada."

"Oh," was all Race said.

"Anyways, a statement of purpose is a reason for forming the union," Davey replied after...whatever the heck just happened.

"Who needs that?" Jack exclaimed. "I bet if your fadda had a union you'se wouldn't have ta be out here sellin' papes right now." Davey only nodded his head slightly "So our union is formed, ta watch each others backs!" Jack said as he walked back to the other newsies. "Union we stand," he said in a fancy voice. "Hey that's not bad, somebody write that down."

The boys and Feister then started to check their pockets for a piece of paper and or something to write with. "I've got a pencil," Les piped up proudly as he stood on the bundle next to Jack. "Well,meet our secretary of state!" Jack exclaimed as he clapped Les' shoulder.

"If you want a union then the members ships gotta vote," Davey said, while he hadn't said anything about striking in the first place.

"Ok so we'll vote." even though Jack knew what the boys, and Feister, would say he did it just so he could get Davey to join in. "Do we roll over and let Pulitzer pick our pockets? Or do we strike!"

"Strike!" Everyone yelled.

"You heard the voice of the membership," Jack said as he looked at Davey. "The Newsies of Lower Manhattan are officially on strike!" he announced. More cheers rang through the air so loudly that you could probably hear it from Brooklyn and back. "So what's next?" Jack asked.

"Wouldn't a strike be more affected if someone in charge knew about it?" Crutchie asked.

"Well, it would be a pleasure to tell Weasel myself," Race exclaimed while punching his hand.

"An' who tells Pulitzer?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Davey replied shyly as he looked back at all the newsies, and his brother before saying, "I guess you do Mister Present."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ok, I just have to say that I was dying of laughter when I wrote the whole "porpoise" bit. But if you really think about it with the accent "purpose" would sound like "porpoise". But that's just me. There were more hints to the 1992 movie, did you catch them? And remember, I won't be active for the rest of the week, (the 26th to the 30th) but I will be back with a triple update week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if so, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4 What Next

Chapter 4 What Next

"And a glass of water for you," Jacobi said as he handed out some waters to the newsies. "And one for you, and you, and um...who's the big spender who ordered the seltzer?" he asked while holding up the glass.

"Over here," Albert said as he waved his hand in the air. Jacobi nodded before he walked over to where the redhead was and said, "That'll be two cents."

"Two cents for a glass of seltzer?" Albert asked. "Just give me a wada," he said gesturing to the extra water glass on the trey.

"How did I ever see that comin'?" Jacobi asked deadpanned as he headed Albert the glass of water before leaving. After a failed attempt made by Jack, Davey, and Les to go take their demands to Pulitzer, the newsies, Davey and Les all headed to the deli for the next plan of action.

"I'd say we launched our strike in the most auspicious manner," Davey said while raising his glass with a proud smile. The newsies' faces went from excited, to the most confused look ever. An awkward silence filled the air as they all tried to figure out what Davey had just said.

"I dunno bout that," Mush said seriously, breaking the awkward silence. "But we sure scared the bejeebers outta Weasel!" he exclaimed as he punched Feister's upper arm, while the other newsies shouted out their agreements.

"An' did ya see the Delanceys?" Feister asked with a big smile. "They's didn't know which was up!" She punched him back. It was a lot harder than Mush expected it to be, and he almost swore a bruise was forming, but he didn't mind that much because it was Feister.

"Ok, so, what's next?" Jack asked changing the subject while standing up on the table.

"Now we spread the word, let the rest of the cities newsies know about the strike," Davey replied.

"You heard the man, split up an' spread the word."

"We's got Harlem," Mush said, putting an arm around Feister, she saluted Jack to let him know she was ok with going.

"I got Midtown," Race piped up.

"I got the Bronx," JoJo added.

"And I got the Bowery," Buttons finished.

"Alright, Specs, you take Queens. Tommy boy, take the East side, Sniper you go with 'im. An' who wants Brooklyn?" All the newsies looked away from Jack, not making eye contact or any sudden movements. "Aw come on, Brooklyn. Spot Conlon's turf." still no answer. "Finch," Jack said, making said boy look up. "You'se tellin' me yer scared of Brooklyn?"

"I ain't scared of no turf," Finch exclaimed as he quickly stood up. The other newsies looked at Finch as if he lost his mind. "But the Spot Conlon gets me a little jittery." Finch then sat back down before looking away from Jack again.

"Fine," Jack groaned. "Me an' Davey will take Brooklyn."

"Me?" Davey asked in shock. "No I have to get back-"

"Why are you all so scared of Brooklyn?" a female voice interrupted, getting the attention of all the newsies. The female in question was the one from the other morning, which of course grabbed the boys attention, they all started at her with wide eyes while Feister rolled hers.

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked in shock with wide eyes.

"Asking a question, do you have an answer?" she asked.

"Brooklyn is the sixth largest city in the woild, you got Brooklyn you hit the maudda load," He explained. "Say, for someone who works for The Sun, yer sure are spendin' a lot of time hangin' around The Woild." Jack gestured around the room full of newsies who were still staring.

_"Boys will be boys," _Feister thought to herself. She huffed quietly, as she rested her elbows on her knees.

"Someone a little jealous that 'er boyfriend is makin' eyes at anudda goil?" Buttons whispered in Feister's ear. Feister shoved Buttons away, but when she looked over at Mush, he kinda was making eyes at...whoever this girl was. She sighed quietly as she looked down at her feet.

"Hey, you don't gotta be insulting." was the next thing Feister heard. She looked over and saw Crutchie talking to girl. "I've got a nickle."

"So I guess you'd say you're a couple of Davids taking on Goliath."

"We's never said that sweetheart," Feister snapped while clenching her fist so tight that her knuckles turned white. The redhead reporter turned around to face the boy who said that. Feister was ready to give this girl a black and blue, but she then felt a hand go over her fist and hold it tightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it was Mush stopping her. Feister looked at Mush, who smiled awkwardly, and she could have swore she saw a flash of pink spread across his cheek when he avoided her gaze. She looked away and caught Finch and Buttons smirking.

While that had been going on Jack had taken a seat on the table next to Mush as he said, "Ya know, I've seen a lotta papes in my day, but I never seen a goil reporter writing hard news."

Mush leaned up and whispered to Jack, "But ya can find a goil hawkin' hard news." Jack had to muffle his laugher. Mostly because Feister had elbowed Mush in the gut with her usual glare. Sometimes Jack would never understand those two.

Jack had gotten a little side tracked because he almost didn't hear the redhead reporter say, "Well wake up to the new century, the game is changing." she had walked up to the three newsies, looked at the one who called her out, ignored the middle one, who was mostly entertained by all this, and of course, Jack Kelly. "Now, how about an exclusive interview?"

"Ain't you beat entertainment," Jack asked as he got off the table and walked over to this reporter.

"This is entertaining," she replied. "So far."

"What's the last news story you'se wrote," Jack asked as he took a step closer and looked her dead in the eyes.

"What's the last strike you organized?" she also looked Jack dead in the eyes.

"Yer outta ya league Kelly," Romeo piped up. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the redhead reporter as he said,. "Methinks the lady needs ta be handled by a-" Romeo paused and pounded his chest with his hand as he said, " real man."

"You'se thinks wrong, Romeo," the reporter replied while looking the small boy over, who had a shocked look on his face. Romeo then walked over to Jack and "quietly" asked, "How'd she know my name?" The boys groaned, Feister rolled her at Romeo's dumb question, while Jack just shoved the thirteen year old romantic away.

"You'se want a story?" Jack asked changing the subject back to the matter at hand. When the reporter nodded and he said, "Be at the circulation gate tomorrow, an' bring ya camera yer gonna want ta snap a picture of this!"

The restaurant was filled with cheers of newsies, in fact, you could probably hear it all the way from the Brooklyn Bridge and back. "Can you boys go play outside?" Jacobi asked as he walked back to the newsies' tables. "I have paying customers and I need the tables."

"C'mon we's got newsies ta visit," Finch yelled as he stood up on the table.

"Yeah!" Race exclaimed. "You'se won't be shooin' us off when we's get our mugs in the papes!"

* * *

"You'se just had ta pick Harlem, didn't ya," Feister grumbled. With Harlem being at the top of Manhattan, and them being on the Lower Side it was going to be a long day. Plus it didn't help that the sun was beating down hotter than ever, but at least she didn't have to be selling that day.

"Lighten up, Feisty," Mush said while putting an arm around the small girl. "We's can always take a trolley. It's better than walkin'."

"Let's walk," Feister replied. "We's can't risk our money with the strike."

"By the time we's finish with Harlem it'll be dark," Mush reminded.

"It's better than gettin' jumped, I guess," Feister replied with a shrug. After one of their usual long arguments it was settled that they would walk all the way to Harlem, and then take a trolley on the way back. The sun was beating down hot, making the New York City feel like a oven, and the long walk didn't help the fact.

"So, what'd ya think bout Katherine?" Mush asked.

"Who?" Feister asked as she looked at him.

"The reporter. I's over heard Jack tawkin' ta 'er, an' it turns out 'er name is Katherine Plumber," Mush explained as if it was nothing.

"She's ok….I guess," Feister replied with a small shrug. "Do ya like 'er….?" she asked quietly, while telling her it was better to get it out of the way so she can get over the broken heart sooner.

"As in would I's date 'er?" Mush asked. When Feister nodded he said, "Nah, she seems nice, but I's pretty sure Jack's got dibs. Sides, there's someone else I's has my eye on." Mush then turned red when he realized what he just said Hopefully he didn't give away the fact that the someone he has his eye on is the girl right next to him. He just needed to figure out how to tell her before it was too late. Now, Mush has gone out with dozens of girls that he asked out without giving a second thought. But Feister? That was a whole other story. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, but he also didn't want to lose her to another boy.

"Good ta know," Feister replied quickly before walking up a head of Mush so she wouldn't have to face him. She felt her heart drop and the burning feeling she hated. _"Maybe I's should just give up this hopeless crush,"_ she thought. "_It ain't goin' nowhere, an' it's probably for the best." _While it hurt to think that, it was true. It's been two years since her little crush came about, and recently the boys have been telling her that Mush without a doubt likes her back.

Yet, he hasn't really done anything to show it. Reason 1, Valentine's Day. Feister thought he was going to ask her out, but he already had another date. Reason 2, it's like a game of hot and cold, one minute it seems like he likes her, than turns cold, and acts so casual about it. And, reason 3...actually the first two were enough.

"Hey you ok?" Feister heard Mush ask. She nodded before looking at the ground. But when she felt his hands go on her shoulders she looked up as he said, "No, yer not. C'mon Feisty, just tawk ta me."

"It's nothin'," Feister replied while shoving Mush's hands off her shoulders and continued to walk.

"I's know that "nothin'" means "somethin'"," Mush said as he caught up to Feister and started walking backwards in front of her. Usually, he could figure out what was going on with her. But this time just seemed different. Feister seemed, a little sad? Mush wished he could read Feister's mind so he could help her, it would definitely makes things a lot easier "Just tell me. I's won't laugh. You'se can tell me anythin' Feisty. We's best friends, rememba?"

"It's silly," Feister mumbled while looking at the ground. She couldn't believe she was going to tell him this. But Mush would just keep asking so much she'd end up blurring out her biggest secret and it would ruin everything. "Long story short, I's kinda like this boy."

Mush stopped walking, and he could've swore he felt his heart being ripped at the sound of her words. "Y-you'se like a boy?" he asked quietly. "As in you'se has a crush?" he couldn't believe the day had finally come, the day he found out that Feister actually liked someone, but who? Oh, who was Mush kidding, if he had to guess it was probably that Scott kid. Just thinking about it made Mush sick to his stomach.

"Yeah…" Feister admitted quietly. "But, he don't like me like that." Mush then pulled Feister into a hug. Whether it was to comfort her, or to just hold her close while she was still his, Mush didn't know. All he knew was that the time some bum would take his best friend away was coming a lot sooner than he thought it would be.

"Then he's an idiot," Mush said which made Feister look up. "Look Feisty, yer an amazing goil, an' if this bum don't see that then it's his lost. If he can't see ya the way I's do, then...whoever this guy is, he's the biggest idiot in the whole woild."

Feister only laughed because little did Mush know that "the idiot" he was talking about was him. It was sweet that he was trying to make her feel better, but it also hurt because she knew all they ever were, was friends, nothing more, nothing less. "Let's go ta Harlem," she said changing the subject back to the matter at hand. Mush only smiled before kissing the top of Feister's head. When they started walking again he kept an arm slung around her shoulders.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hey everyone, I'm back, and excited to be updating again. It felt weird not updating on Friday, but it was kinda nice to not be in that mind set. ****And...enough about that and on with the A/N! I'm faceplanting right along with you guys at just how oblivious these two are. But hey, at least they're making progress. Yes, Feister did admit to having a crush, but Mush thinks is someone else. On the other hand you flip the tables and you get a billion more complications. ****I do have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters (I have two other favorites in here. You'll know when you see it) ****there's another Easter Egg to the 1992 movie, it's a little harder to spot than the others, but trust me, it's in here. What did you think? Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 Seize the Day

**Seeing as I missed Friday's update, here's an extra chapter this week to make up for it :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Seize the Day

"Is anyone else coming?" Davey asked. It was the morning of the strike and everyone was a little anxious to see how this would turn out. The day before had been a long one, all the newsies had gone to the other boroughs and every Lodging House in the city.

"I got no clue," Jack replied. Since it was so late by the time everyone got back it was straight to bed and no reports, not even a simple nod or shake of the head. But Jack couldn't blame the boys, and Feister for being so tired.

"You seen Spot Conlon, what'd he say?" Race asked as he fiddled with his cigar between his fingers.

"Yeah, we seen him," Jack replied in unamused tone.

"Him and about twenty of his gang," Davey added.

"And them Brooklyn boys is big," Les said while holding his hand over his head to show just how tall the Brooklyn boys were. Race let out a small laugh as he patted Les' shoulder as he asked, "So...they're with us?"

"If you look at it. If you look, an' see Brooklyn then they're with us," Davey replied.

'They's wanted proof that we's wasn't gonna fold at the first sign of trouble," Jack finished, before grumbling under his breath.

"Are we?" Finch asked.

"We are not!" Jack yelled. This whole strike thing had him on edge, especially since Brooklyn wasn't joining their strike until further notice. "There's us, there's Harlem," Jack replied as he gestured to Mush and Feister.

"Not so fast boss," Feister replied slowly. She then tried to think of a way to put it nicely, and by nicely, I mean she looked too Mush for help. "Harlem wants ta know what Brooklyn's gonna do," Mush replied sheepishly with every word that was said. Jack took a deep breath then turned to Specs and asked, "What bout Queens?"

"Queens will be right here backing us up," Specs replied happily. The newsies all cheered since something was finally going right. "As soon as they get the nod from Brooklyn," he finished. Everyone sighed.

"I got the same fish eye in Midtown," Race reported, a little annoyed, angry, and sad.

"Say Oscar," Morris said as he and Oscar came up to unlock the gate. "Looks like we got bum information about a strike happening here today; not that I'm complaining, now that my scar bustin' arm could used the rest." All the newsies faces had a look that could kill as the Delanceys walked away. "Are we doing the right thing?" Les asked nervously.

"Sure we are." Davey replied.

"Hey, maybe we should put this off a few days," Race suggested.

"We can't just," Davey started. But he was at a loss for words. "Jack, say something," he said walking up to said boy. "Tell them if we give up now, they'll never listen to us ever again."

"Hey, we can't back down now," Jack said as he walked up to Race, Finch, Mush and Feister. "No matter who does or doesn't show. Like it or not this is when we take a stand."

"How bout we don't show up for work," Finch argued. "That'll send a message."

"They'll just replace us, they need ta see us stand our ground," Jack replied in a serious tone. "Davey, you tell 'em."

"Courage isn't erasing our fears, it's when we face them," Davey said. "Let's tell those with power safe in their tower, we will not obey. But, by the looks of the other newsies, it was clear they were all second guessing themselves. And, Davey was starting too as well.

"Hey Jack, look what I made," the sound of Crutchie's voice rang through the air. All the newsies turned to see that Crutchie, Jojo and Buttons had all finally showed up. "Good huh? STRIIIKE!" he yelled, holding up his crutch with a little strike banner.

"That's great," Race said walking up to him, before turning back to the others and said, "That's pitiful."

"Hey, don't be so quick to judge." Les said."Maybe Pulitzer will see it out of his window and feel sorry for us," Les said trying to have little optimization.

"Hey Specs. Any signs of reinforcements?" Jack asked. Specs had climbed up to the chalkboard platform keeping an eye out for anyone that might come to support them in their strike. But nothing. While that was going on Mush pulled Feister over to a quiet corner so he could talk to her about something that had been keeping him up at night. He looked her dead in the eyes as he said, "It might get a little rough in there."

Feister just stood there as she thought about what Mush had just said. The look in his eyes made her realize that this is serious stuff. "I can take care of myself," she replied firmly.

"I's know ya can," Mush replied. He took her hand into his and held it tight as he said, "Stay close ta me, alright? It'll make me feel better knowin' that yer safe." Feister nodded as she squeezed his hand for reassurance.

* * *

"The sun is up, the birds is singing, it's a beautiful day to crack some heads," Weasel said as the newsies walked into the Distribution Center. "Ain't it boys, come and get ya papes." Just then three new kids walked in and each grabbed a small paper bundle and well…."Who are they?!" Feister yelled angrily.

"Scabs," Jack replied seriously

"They think they can just come in here and take our jobs!" Henry exclaimed angrily.

"C'mon boys, we can handle 'em!" Buttons added.

"Let's soak 'em!" no one could tell who said that. But it didn't stop them from getting ready to charge.

"WE ALL STAND TOGETHER OR WE DON'T STAND AT ALL!" Davey yelled stopping the newsies from doing anything rash. "Jack," Davey said as he looked at Jack to make sure he didn't do anything.

"I know, I hear ya." Jack replied before making a speech to convince the scabs not to sell the papers. After the somewhat long speech it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was still as a mouse. None of them dared make a move, or risk getting soaked on the spot. That is until Les took a few steps forward and said, "please." in hopes of convincing the scabs to join the strike.

Long story short the first scab dropped his papers. Then he convinced the second one to join. The third one took a little more convincing until... "Aw, what the heck, my fudda is gonna kill me anyway." With that the newsies had convinced all the scabs to join them in the fight for their rights.

That's when things started to get ugly. The Delanceys (in attempt to get the newsies to stop this nonsense) got Les and that's when things got bad. Les was slung on one of the Delanceys shoulders. It was hard to tell who it was because there was so much going on at the same time.

Jack and Davey ended up getting Les back while the newsies distracted them.

In the end Les got his revenge. (much to Davey's horror in how Les did it) Soon enough the Delanceys ran off and it looked like this strike was finally getting somewhere. In mid celebration Katherine had came with a cameraman, and told the boys to pose for a picture.

It was a hassle to get all the boys into one place and have them stand still. But after a few minutes the camera flash, and the man with the camera went off to go devolve the picture as soon as possible. "Strike!" Les yelled before ripping a paper, which was followed by more yelling and paper ripping from the other newsies and threw it in the air or at one another. There were hugs, and cheers all around.

"I can't believe this is happenin'," Feister said, as she wrapped her arms around Mush's neck to hug him tightly.

"Believe it Feisty," he replied while wrapping his arms around her. He picked her up and spun around before dropping her back on the ground and then, the two of them looked into each other's eyes. All the sounds of the other newsies had faded away.

Feister had started to feel something she never felt before. Instead of a burning feel in her stomach, it was almost like butterflies were fluttering around inside. Her heart wasn't dropping in sadness, it was racing, pounding out of her chest. Because Mush (her best friend since she was six!) was looking at her in a way that made her feel...she didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want it to stop.

Mush swore that there was some sort of spark when he looked at her, and only her. He then cupped her face and he was about to do something he never thought he'd do. But then in the back of his mind Mush remembered that Feister likes some other boy. And this would out a doubt ruin their friendship.

Could he really risk losing her for good? But, Mush couldn't stop himself from wanting to kiss Feister right then and there. It just seemed right. Plus she wasn't pushing him away, so that counts for something. But still, was it really worth risking their friendship? It was putting everything on the line. Like cards in a poker game, you could either win big or lose it all. It seemed like time slowed down and stopped as they looked into each other's eyes.

While Feister was trying to come to the fact that this was happening, Mush was debating if it was worth the risk or not.

BAM! BAM!

Was what popped both of them out of their thoughts.

* * *

**Author's note**

***acts like Mush and Feister weren't about to kiss and walks away***


	6. Chapter 6 The Brawl

Chapter 6 The Brawl

Everyone looked up and saw Weasel, who held a bat in hand. The Delaney brothers were back and looked ready to soak someone. If that wasn't bad enough, there were a bunch of huge, and angry looking goons. "Let's teach these boys a lesson," Weasel yelled.

That sent the boys, and Feister into a panic. They all gathered on one side of the distribution center while Weasel and his goons were on the other. There were somewhat heavy newspaper stacks the some of the boys were holding, and the others were getting their fists ready for one ugly fight. Feister could feel her blood bubbling to a boil. Oh, was she ready to start soaking these bums, she clenched her fists tighter than before and was about to go up next to Jack and give these goons a piece of her mind.

But, Mush yanked her back and decided to walk up instead. Feister tried to go after Mush, but Kid Blink stopped her. She was about to yank away from Blink's grip to go tell Mush not to do anything rash. But luckily, Jack pushed Mush back, so now he was standing next to her again. She gave him a small smile, happy that he didn't do anything rash, after all, it's her job to be doing stupid stuff, and it's his to talk her out of doing it. But ends up doing it with her. Which is probably why they always end up in trouble.

"Newsies!" Jack said seriously. "Get 'em!" he yelled. With that being said it was like a wild zoo. There were newspapers bundles flying through the air, everyone went after the other, and Feister could barely keep track of it all. She stayed close to Mush's side as he had told her to do.

As they were both running to help Finch with a goon some big guy stopped them. When they tried to get away they ended up backing themselves into a corner. Mush and Feister's were back pressed on a wall as they each looked at the huge goon in front of them. The big guy smelled like alcohol and garbage, his eyes sent chills down their spines, and he also had a wooden bat. Both of them looked the other out of the corner of their eye as if to say "you thinking what I'm thinking?" they both nodded before looking back at the guy in front of them.

"Hey Mush," Feister said.

"Yeah Feisty?" Mush replied following the plan of action.

"This hardly seems fair ya know, after all we's at a height disadvantage. In fact my fist can't meet this guy's face," Feister replied.

"Yer right," Mush replied playing dumb. "But I's think I's know how ta knock 'em down a few feet." so, without even hesitating they both well...they both kicked down below as hard as they could. It worked and they sent the goon to his knees.

"Yer dead meat kid," he guy said as he fell to the ground. He was about to punch Feister when Mush picked him up by the back of his shirt and said, "Don't ya know it's rude ta punch a goil."

"Wha-" Before he could finish, Feister punched the goon right in the eye before saying, "But a goil can punch you." But that didn't knock out the huge goon. He then threw Mush off his back before going after Feister. Mush was about to go tackle the guy when he saw Feister attack the goon. After a few moments she somehow managed to get a hold of the bat and well...let's just say she knew how to use it. Feister sent the goon back on the ground, but when he tried to grab her ankle she stepped on his hand, which was followed by a, "crack" sound, and then a hard bang on the head that knocked him out cold.

While that was all happening, Mush just stood there like an idiot with wide eyes as he watched Feister take down someone who was twice her size, height, and oddly enough, he never felt more attracted to her. He knew she was tough, but he didn't think she could do all that.

Feister than looked up at Mush, who had a rather dumb look on his face, she smirked as she swung the bat up, resting it on her shoulder as she said, "Don't worry princess, the ugly troll won't hurt ya anymore."

"I's coulda taken that guy out!" Mush scoffed while gesturing to the goon that was out cold on the ground. "But...remind me ta stay on yer good side," he added. Before anything else was said they heard Kid Blink yell, "Less flirtin' an' more soakin'!" as he ran by. With a quick glance to each other, Mush and Feister both ran to help their friends out. With all the chaos happening they ended up getting separated, but that was the least of their worries.

It was one long fight, but the newsies seemed to be holding their ground. But that quickly changed. After all, these goons are a lot bigger and stronger than a bunch of tiny street kids. So long story short, the fight started taking a turn for the worst. They all earned a few blacks and blues, cuts, and a few other minor injuries. The next thing everyone heard was a loud whistle blow through the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who had blown the whistle. "It's about time you showed up!" Romeo exclaimed as he went up to who ever blew the whistle. "They's slaughtering us." but the responded was a smack across the face

"Cheez it!" Jack yelled once he realized what was going on. "It's the bulls!" and with that being said, the newsies started to make a run for it. All except one.

"Jack help!" Crutchie yelled. The Delanceys had caught him and looked ready to soak him. " Romeo! Finch!"

Feister looked back and saw the Delancey brothers had Crutchie. Now, she wasn't going to just sit back and wait to see what would happen. So, without even thinking twice, she ran back to help Crutchie. "Hey!" Feister yelled. Oscar turned around and just as he did Feister punched him right in the face and stomped on his foot for good measure. She then went after Morris and said, "This is for puttin' Mush in the Refuge." she punched him right in the face. "This is for harassin' Crutchie." another punch. "This is for sayin' I's a cry baby." another punch. "An' this is cause I's don't like ya!" one more punch that sent him to the ground.

"You ok Crutch?" Feister asked. When Crutchie nodded she said "Good. Now get outta here!" she helped him up. They were just a few feet away from getting out when Feister felt someone grab her ankle. Thinking quickly she gave Crutchie a small shove towards the exit.

"What'd bout you?" Crutchie asked worriedly as he watched Feister shove Oscar off her ankle.

"I'll hold 'em off. You'se get outta here. I'll catch up!"

* * *

"Where is she?!" Mush exclaimed worriedly. It was late, and most of the newsies were back at the Lodge, while Davey and Les had gone back home. Needless to say the strike had taken a turn for the worst, a bunch of big guys came, then the bulls, and now look, they were all bruised up, with endless cuts and scrapes that needed to be bandage right away. The worst that happened was probably when Les broke his arm, other than that, there were only a few sprained ankles, a wrist here and there, or some nasty headaches.

"What if she's hurt?!" Mush asked while throwing his arms in the air. There was a sudden sharp pain in his left upper arm that had a nice cut, and the rest of his body ached from getting tossed around like a rag doll. But right now Mush didn't care about his injuries. All he cared about was Feister.

With all the craziness happening, he lost track of her mid-fight. When everyone else ran out of the brawl, he didn't see her. Mush started to get worried, but told himself that she'd be at the Lodge. But when Mush saw Feister wasn't at the Lodge. Now he really started to worry. "What if she can't make it here? What if she's passed out somewhere? What if-"

"Ya don't shut yer trap I's gonna lose it!" Elmer yelled in annoyance. "Look, I's care bout Feisty too. But worryin' ain't gonna help nobody. Sides, Jack ain't back yet, neither is Albert, an' Crutch." Just then Albert came in with Crutchie leaning on them for support. Specs went to get more first aid stuff to help patch up the two of them.

"Is everyone back?" Albert asked as he helped sit Crutchie on the nearest bed before sitting down himself.

"Feisty's still out there," Mush replied. "It's gettin' dark, an' she's never this late. What if somethin' happened?"

"I think you mean what already happened," Crutchie replied quietly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at one another, then at Crutchie.

"W-whaddya mean?" Mush managed to choke out.

"She...she helped me when the Delanceys got me an'...she said she was gonna hold 'em off, an' she would catch up. But Feisty never came back.

"You don't think she's..." Romeo started, but he couldn't bring himself to finish. But, everyone knew where Feister was if she didn't make it out. Without thinking twice Mush then he ran to the stairs, once he reached the end he darted out the door. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew exactly where he was going. He just hoped that she was in one piece.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yeah….I bet you all hate me for doing that, trust me, I hate myself too. Aside from that, I had a kick writing the part when Feister soaked the goon while Mush just watched like an lovestruck idiot. *sigh* I love writing about these two crazy (obliviously in love with each other) kids. Hope everyone had a happy Fourth of July!**

**To the guest reviewer who pointed out some grammar corrections. First off, I appreciate what you've pointed out, and second just know I hate doing this in an A/N instead of sending you a PM. I just wanted to let you know that I went over some chapters and saw a few tiny nit picks that would be hard to spot. ****Even after all the editing, some still make it into the posted chapter.** **It's not uncommon for that to happen every now and then. The WiFi would sometimes shut off on me and wouldn't save the edited chapter, so I had to restart editing. I also have to worry about the whole feel of the chapter as a big picture, (not to mention the crazy week I was away). ****When I go back and look for those tiny mistakes, my brain blacks out on me since I've worked over it _so_ many times, that I can't focus correctly to fix those mistakes. ****This is _nothing_ against you, it's nice to know someone pointed that out to me, and thank you so much for saying it nicely. I just wanted to explain how those mistakes could've made it in here. And sorry for the long rant btw, once I get going I can't stop. I hope this chapter had better grammar, I went over it and fixed some tiny things :) **

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and those who put up with this long A/N. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Refuge

Chapter 7 The Refuge

When Feister came too she felt sore all over, her head was pounding, her body ached, and she guessed her left ankle was sprained. The last thing she remembered was the brawl, that's when it hit her. She shot up right, but felt a sudden pain in her back, making her collapse back down.

"Hey, take it easy," a boy with light brown hair said as helped her sit up. The boy looked about sixteen, had brown eyes, and there were a few bruises on his face.

"What happen?" she asked slowly. She shook her head and everything came into view. While the place looked like a bunk room she knew it wasn't the Lodge's since it smelled worse, it felt a little damp, and from what she could see was it was a very small room.

"When they threw ya in here you was out cold," the boy explained.

"In here?" Feister asked. She was still confused as to where "her", but it hurt her head to think since there was a pounding ache in her head.

"Welcome ta the Refuge, kid." when the boy said this he was being more sarcastic than anything. Feister suddenly went pale and stiff; her eyes went wide and she felt like her heart just stopped right then and there. Memories of how the boys' looked after a trip to the Refuge flooded her mind, how she'd wake up in the middle of the night by the sounds of a nightmare.

That's when she remembered the strike, and the brawl, and the goons and….she got to slug Oscar and Morris Delancey. But that memory soon faded because she was in the Refuge, the place that's a living nightmare, and, then Feister realized that she might not ever see the boys again. But if Feister knew her boys, she knew they wouldn't leave her in this place. She just had to hold onto hope that they would get her out of here.

"So, what's a pretty thing like you'se doin' in here?" he asked. Feister's heart sank a little bit. When the boy said 'pretty thing' it reminded her of Romeo. Then it hit Feister that this boy knew that she is a girl! As if the day wasn't already bad enough, a boy she doesn't know, knows her biggest secret. Well, one of her biggest secrets.

"Where's my cap?" Feister asked. The boy handed her the cap, which she took and put it on. "Protecting my brother," she replied to his question.

The boy nodded. "I'm Flicker," he said as a few more boys came up to her bunk.

"Feister."

"Feister!" a little blonde boy with blue eyes, who looked around seven exclaimed. "I's told ya Manhattan's goil was real!" he yelled while punching a boy with fiery red hair and big dark brown eyes, who also looked seven. "Wait," he said as he turned away from the ginger and back to her and asked, "Are you Manhattan's goil?"

"Yeah," Feister replied. The little boy's eyes widened as he asked, "Do ya know Jack Kelly?" when she nodded he said, "What's he like? Is he nice? Is it true he-"

"Runner!" Flicker said, cutting the boy - Runner - off. "Sorry bout im, we's call 'im "Runner" cause he runs his mouth like a racehorse."

"Oh, an' Runner," Feister said as she looked at the blonde boy. "Jack is a very nice guy, an' if he says he escaped jail on the back of Teddy's carriage, then he did. I's might also add, you'se an' ya friend here remind me of Race an' Albert."

"You know Race too?" the redhead boy asked. "Second in command of the Manhattan newsies."

"Course she knows!" Runner exclaimed while slapping his friend upside the head. "She's Manhattan's goil, the one who\ almost started a turf war with Brooklyn!"

"I's wouldn't call it a turf war...just a...little disagreement." Feister trailed off as the memory of what happened with the Brooklyn boy came into her mind. In her defense she was six and had only been a newsie for less than a month

"Can you'se tell us bout what happened in Brooklyn? And what it's like living with Jack Kelly? And Race, and Albert," the red headed asked excitedly.

"This little ball of energy is Firecracker," Flicker said as he put a hand on Firecracker's shoulder. Feister just nodded with a smile on her face, since Runner and Firecracker are so much like Race and Albert. It was almost like she was looking at them when they were younger. "And this is Wild Card, Joker. an' Lucky."

Feister nodded as Wild Card, Joker and Lucky each gave her a small nod of the head. Wild Card and Joker looked around the same age as her, which was fifteen. They both had eyes the color of the sky, but their hair was completely different. While Wild Card had dirty blonde hair, Joker had a mud color. And finally, there was Lucky who had auburn hair, green eyes, and looked about twelve.

After introductions were done Feister started telling Runner and Firecracker about the newsies, what they were like, and a few other stories, like the time Albert somehow got his head stuck in the staircase, or when she tied Jojo's shoe laces together, which made him trip and fall.

A few minutes later she started to get tired, so Flicker told Runner and Firecracker to let her get some rest. Runner and Firecracker left and went to go tell the older boys about what they just heard, while Feister got some rest. It was late, she was tired, and her body seemed to get worse with every second. Soon enough she went back to sleep. She thought about the boys, hoping they were doing a lot better than she was.

A hour or so later there was a quiet tapping on the window. Wild Card was the one who opened it, a cool breeze of fresh air filled the small sorry excuse for a bunk room as soon as the window popped opened. He saw a boy who looked just a little older then him, and before he could say anything the boy said, "Listen, ya got a new kid in here, a goil ta be exact. Dark eyes an' hair, goes by Feister."

"Is Feister a goil?" Wild Card asked. When the boy nodded Runner than left the window and over to Feister's bed. He carefully shook her awake as he said, "Someone's here ta see ya." After a few tries Feister slowly opened her eyes and groaned. Her body ached more than ever, and she knew she should get some rest while she still could, but Wild Card kept nudging her awake.

After a few seconds Feister slowly asked, "Who?" as she carefully sat up.

"Some boy."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this short and, kinda sadish chapter, (idk what else to call it) Thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon. **


	8. Chapter 8 Butterflies

Chapter 8 Butterflies

It was late at night as Mush walked up to the Refuge. The tall brick walls and large and locked gate stopped anyone from coming in or out. He slowly started to remember the last time he ever saw this nightmare of a place. Last year when Feister's wanna be brother Will came and made life for the newsies a nightmare. Now, if Mush thought that what happened to him was bad, he couldn't even imagine what would happened to Feister.

After carefully climbing the gate Mush quietly made his was to the fire escape, luckily no guards were on the job. He guessed they were all passed out somewhere at one of the bars in the city. Not knowing which window to knock on Mush tried his luck on a random one. "Are you tryin' ta get put in here?" a little boy who looked a bit younger than Romeo asked once the window was open.

"Relax kid, I's just lookin' for my friend," Mush replied. "Dark hair, big brown eyes, really feisty, an' is a...a goil."

"A goil?" the kid repeat. "So it is true."

"Is she here?" Mush asked hopefully.

"Two floors above."

"Thanks kid," Mush replied quickly before heading two floors up. Hopefully Feister was there, if she wasn't then he'd just had to keep trying. He needed to see for himself that she was alright, while hoping he wouldn't get caught, or he'd be in big trouble. Mush knocked on the window and soon enough a boy with sky blue eyes and dirty blonde hair came, and before the boy could say anything he asked, "Listen, ya got a new kid in here, Dark eyes an' hair, goes by Feister."

"Is Feister a goil?" the boy asked. When he nodded the kid ran off to get her, and Mush was preparing himself to see the worst. He was anxious to if she was ok. He blamed him for the whole Refuge mess. If he had just kept a closer eye on her, maybe this wouldn't have happened,

Mush was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar teasing voice say, "I never thought I'd be happy ta see yer ugly mug." Mush looked up, and sure enough he saw Feister, who was thankfully in one piece.

"Thanks," she said to thr boy, who nodded before leaving them to talk. Mush examined Feister's injuries, there were too many bruises and cuts to count, which was all covered in dirt that probably hid more injuries. Her hair was falling out of the braids she wore. But her eyes, they were still the biggest, brownest eyes that always had a spark.

"Ya got a little shiner there," Feister said quietly as he reached through the bars of the window and carefully ran her fingers under his eye before pulling away.

"So how're you feeling?" Mush asked quietly.

"A little sore, but I'll live," Feister replied with sigh. "How're the boys?" she asked changing the subject.

"Crutch is feeling bad that you'se took his place," Mush explained. He was taking this the hardest of course. If he just kept a closer eye on her, maybe she wouldn't be in here right now.

"Mush, tell 'im it ain't his fault, or yers, or anyone's. Don't think of this as defeat, think of it as motivation ta continue the strike. An' if ya don't, I'm soakin' all yer sorry bums." Mush smiled and laughed; it was good to see that Feister was still herself. He looked deeply into her eyes and started to get lost.

Feister looked into his eyes and wondered how they were so captivating. She started getting butterflies again, which reminded her of something that happened that day. "Mush?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Before the brawl, were you? I? We? Gonna…..kiss?" she asked shyly. Feister wasn't sure if it almost did happen, or of she was dreaming. Sure she may have taken a small liking to him. Oh, who was she kidding, she had a huge crush on her best friend. And it was that reason she didn't say anything. She didn't want to lose him again. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. But after what happened earlier that day Feister was almost sure that maybe, just maybe, Mush, might like, like her.

Mush was a bit shocked the question popped up, with everything going on he had forgotten. "I like you," he blurred out making her eyes go wide. "Ya know that goil I's been sayin' I's like?" he asked. When Feister nodded her head he said, "It's you'se. Yer the goil I've been tawkin' bout. An' fore the brawl you'se just looked so...an' I's couldn't stop myself, an' if those goons hadn't shown up I's probably woulda risked everything just ta kiss ya!" Mush took his cap off and ran his hand through his hair before saying, "But I's know ya don't like me like that. You'se like someone else an'...there I's said it. I's finally said it. I's got the biggest crush on ya Feister Johnson."

Feister just blinked as she processed that she just heard. Did Mush really just say he has a crush on her? This had to be a dream right? There was no way he just said all that. "Ya, like me….?" Feister asked ever so quietly as she slowly started to realize what was going on.

"Ya probably hate me now," Mush replied while looking at his feet. "I don't blame ya if ya do." Mush then realized what he just said. He felt like a total idiot for spilling his true feelings for Feister, but at least she knows, right? But on the other hand, he might have just lost her as his best friend. Why did he just spill his feelings, but, more importantly, why did he go and almost kiss her?

Feister felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she stilled tried to process what just happened. Did Mush really just say he has a...crush on her? She has to be dreaming, right? Cause there is no way in the world that Mush Meyers just admitted that he likes her! Right? But the bigger question is, when did this happen? How did it happen? Why is he admitting this now? Why is he crushing on a girl like her?

Feister knew she wasn't like any other girls he dated. It was always blondes or brunettes, gingers or auburns; from blues eyes to grey, greens to light browns. The girls who were perfect from their hair to the their skin, who always dress a little nicer and are just a bit better off, but there was the one time with a rich girl, which is a story for another time. Heck, there was even a stolen kiss from the milkman's daughter, again, that's a story for another time. All the girls he's seen or dated were always taller than she was, and around his age.

While hearing that Mush likes her back is a dream come true, but, taking in her previous thoughts into mind, and remembered his...shall we say reputation when it comes to the ladies. There was Lacey, Chloe, Amber, and Genevieve, and those were the only ones who made it to girlfriend!

There was also Rowan and Nacey before Chloe came along. Then there was Katie, the rich girl, and the milkman's daughter before Amber. Finally, there was Tammy and Mary before Genevieve. It stops there since at some point Mush decided to take a break, but that never stopped him from flirting with other girls.

"Do ya really mean that?" Feister asked quietly after what seemed like a lifetime. "Do ya really like me, or are ya just sayin' that?"

"I meant every word I's said, Claire," Mush replied. He used her real name so she'd know he was telling the truth. "Yer not like other goils."

"Exactly," Feister cut off. "I's small, I's have dark hair that's always stickin' out one way or anudda. I's ain't a blue eyed blonde, or a green eyed brunette. I's a dark haired an' dark eye goil who's short, an' I's don't only wear boys clothes, but I's also smell like one, an' not like that lemon verbeeaa stuff." she rambled.

"An' I's don't care bout how ya look an' how ya smell," Mush replied. "In fact, you'se smell better than I's do most of the time. Yer not like other goils, an' I's like that. What makes ya different is what I's love bout ya! Yer one of the boys, an' I's can actually do fun stuff with ya. You'se never care bout how dirty ya get an' yer just...I's don't even know how ta explain it. Feisty, I'd take a short, dark haired goil with big brown eyes who's one of the boys over any blue eyed blonde or green eyed brunette, as long as that goil is you'se. If I's bein' honest with ya, whenever I's was out with anudda goil, you'se was always on my mind, an' it don't stop there. You'se the first person on my mind, an' the last one at night. Took me sometime ta realize that I's loved ya. But I's know ya don't like me like that. You'se like someone else, an' I's probably ruined our friendship, but I's just can't hide this anymore."

Feister was at a lost for words, never in her life has anyone, ever, said something like that to her. It gave her this weird feeling from the inside out as she repeated Mush's words over and over again in her head. Her head was spinning, and her heart was pounding out of her chest as she contained to look at him. Her best friend since she was six, her crush since she was thirteen, the boy who had put her through happiness and heartbreaks, anger and sadness, and every other emotion out there. "Mush," Feister breathless whispered. "Ya know that boy I's told ya bout?"

"Yeah," Mush mumbled as he looked down. He knew what was going to happen next, she was going to say that as flattering as what he said was, she doesn't feel that way about him. But they can still be friends, yet, it would be completely different since he likes her, and she likes someone else. Now Mush knows what it's called a "crush', it crushes your heart into a million pieces. "What'd bout 'im?"

"Turns out he does like me," she replied with a small smile. "In fact, he just told me right now."

"Who?" Mush asked as he looked up. Feister giggled, she wasn't surprised that Mush wasn't putting two and two together. In fact, it was kind of cute that he wasn't getting it. "It's you, ya nitwit," she said with a small laugh. "Yer the boy that I's like."

"Really?" Mush asked hopefully. Did Feister really just say that she likes him? If this is a dream it better not end. Feister let out the smallest laugh before saying, "For the longest time I's had this stupid little crush on ya," she admitted as her cheeks turned pink.

"Have I's ever told ya I's love ya?" Mush asked with a sigh. Feister giggled and shook her head. "Well I's tellin' ya now Feister Johnson, I's love ya."

"I's love ya too, Mush Meyers," Feister replied with a smile. It was with those three little words Mush reached through the bars, placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and ever so gently pulled her closer. Feister could feel her heart pounding as she moved closer. She couldn't believe that the boy she likes actually likes her back. If this was a dream she didn't want it to end. They were about to kiss for the first time….again.

"Someone's coming!" Lucky yelled, quietly.

Feister quickly looked back, all the boys were scrambling to their bunks, in a mad panic. "Mush," she whispered, looking back at him with sad eyes. "You hafta go."

"But, what about you, they'll..." Mush couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He knew what was about to happen and he didn't want to leave Feister to those slim balls.

"Mush, get outta here before they catch ya. Please, I'll be fine." Mush could tell by Feister's voice that she didn't want him to leave, but they both knew better.

"I'll come back," he replied after what felt like forever. He kissed her forehead before leaving. She watched him despair into the night, sadden that once again their moment was over ruined.

* * *

**Author's note**

T**hat almost happened...again...you all probably hate me from ruining the kiss, again (don't worry, I also hated doing that) BUT ****on the bright side, hey! The obvious children FINALLY came clean! Something you've all been waiting for :D. T****he perfume Feister is taking about is called "Lemon Verbena", which was popular in the late 1800s. I found that out by watching "****Little House on the Prairie". Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 King of New York

Chapter 9 King of New York

"Hey drink up boys, and don't say I don't ever give ya nothin'. And before you say water it nothin', just ask a fish, in the desert," Jacobi said, before going back to the kitchen. It had been a few days since the brawl and things weren't looking good for the newsies. Jack went missing, Crutchie has been spending his days in the Lodge, refusing to leave his bed, and Feister was still in the Refuge. As for the rest of the boys they were all at Jacobi's, with nothing else to do but mope around.

"Why do old people tawk?" Finch asked while sitting up straight.

Race sighed before pulling his cigar out of his mouth and said, "Ta proves they's still alive." the blonde tried to lighten up the mood as much as he could, considering the state he was in. There was a small chuckle from Finch, and head nods from the others. Besides Jack missing, there was another elephant in the room. Getting Feister out of the Refuge. Race wasn't exactly sure when, or even how that would happen. Yes, there have been break outs before, but that doesn't mean it would be easy. The break out team was usually, Jack, Race, Finch and Albert.

Jack would find out where a newsie was and give him (or in this case her) instructions to bust out. Race and Albert were the muscle/on ground distraction. Whether it was punch or a prank, they'd double team up on whoever is trying to stop them. And Finch was well...the watch bird. He kept an eye from the roof top of nearby buildings and would shoot pebbles at the guards when needed.

But with Jack missing, Finch getting migraines every now and then. Albert's bruised eye, not to mention a wound on his upper arm, and Race also having a bruised eye. The break out team was well...the broken team. But, there was no way Feister was staying in the Refuge a moment more. Yet, there was the fact she could always get busted up. Race have to guess - no - he _knew_ Mush was already planning on going to see Feister again that night. So hopefully if she isn't too injured, Race could possibly set up another break out team for that night.

Race would obviously have to take Jack's place for the team. The blonde thought about who'd he bring for a few moments. It would be the safer bet not to bring Finch since can't see straight with those migraines. Sniper would be the obvious choice, though, he is one of the younger newsies. But with the state Finch is in, there wasn't another choice. Race knew Albert was going to go no matter what state he was in. A couple of bruises and a wound won't stop Albert, that's for sure.

Lastly, there was his place to cover. Mush would probably be the best to take, but Race wasn't sure if that was the brightest idea on the planet. Strong bond can equal trouble. It would definitely do more harm than good if Race were to let Mush go along on the break out mission. Race could make a whole list of reasons of why that would be a bad idea. But...there was always a, "but" to everything.

"Good morning gentleman." Katherine said as she walked into the Deli with a smile on her face. The newsies' response were groans. None of them were in a very cheery mood at the moment, and Race was starting to get stressed on the whole break out mission. "Would you look at these glum mugs. Could these really be the same boys who made front page of The New York Sun!" This made them perk up faster than you can say 'papes'.

"Would ya look at that! That's me!" Race exclaimed, slapping the paper with the back of his hand. Though there were a million things to be worried about. He had to keep up the happy mood so no one would be down in the dumps. But being on the front page, Race didn't have to try _so_ hard to be happy.

"Front page and you ain't even dead yet." Jojo yelled over the noise.

"Where's me? Where's me?" Romeo asked as he quickly grabbed the paper from Race.

"Wait in till my old man gets a load of this!" Buttons exclaimed as e grabbed the paper from Romeo. "I won't be last in line for the tub tonight!"

"But you're still gonna stink." Romeo commented.

"You got us in the paper?" Davey asked.

"You got yourselves in the pape," Katherine replied, who was very happy she could cheer up the boys.

"Newsies stop The Woild," Mush yelled as he stood on top of the table with the paper in hand. "Now There's a headline even Elmer could sell!" he said making the others laugh, and earning a glare from Elmer. But his smile quickly faded when he saw Feister's face. She was wedge in between him and Crutchie with a huge smile on her face and sparkling eyes. Mush was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that the paper had been grabbed out of his hands, and the boys ran to the other side with it.

But when he did he hopped down from the table to join them. "Can ya believe it? Kid Blink asked. "We's front page news! Now we's might actually have a shot at winning. Plus, I's pretty sure Feisty wouldn't want you'se ta be moping."

"I's an idiot," Mush mumbled.

"Hey, she's the toughest goil I's ever met; she ain't gonna break that easily. You of all people should know that," Blink said trying to cheer up Mush.

"Hey I heard they arrested Feister, did they get Jack too?" Katherine asked, a little worried. More than a little. She was scared that something bad happened. Maybe Jack went to The Refuge or worse. And even though she didn't know Feister very well, she knew that the boys cared a lot for one another.

"The Delanceys are spreading a story that he took it on the lam at first sight of the cops," Albert replied sadly.

"Jack don't run for no fight!" Les yelled as he pushed Albert.

"Take it down shortstop, I'm just reporting the news," the redhead replied while poking Les.

"For jumping Jack sake, can ya stow the seriosity, long enough to just drink in the moment. I'm famous!" Race exclaimed as he slung an arm around Albert and pulled him closer in excitement. Only to be shoved away just seconds later.

"Yeah? What of it?" Henry asked.

"Are ya stupid or what?" Race asked as he faced Henry. "When yer famous the woild is yer erster," Race said before sticking his cigar in his mouth.

"Ya what?" Henry asked with the most confused look ever. The other newsies, plus Davey and Les were wondering what the heck Race was saying. While Katherine covered her mouth to hide her smile since she knew what Race was trying to say.

"Yer erster," the blonde replied. All the boys had confused looks, trying to figure out what Race was saying. "Ya erster." Race rolled his eyes before saying, "Ya know, yer fancy clam with the poyler in side."

"THat's an oyster, Race," everyone yelled.

"That's what I said!" Race exclaimed.

"But you didn't," Albert replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Alright, alright," Henry yelled calming down the other newsies. "So how much does being famous pay?"

"Ya don't need money when your famous, they gives whatever ya want, gratis."

"Such as?"

* * *

"Feister," Joker whispered, trying to wake her up without moving her body.

"What?" she asked quietly while opening her eyes. Her body ached and her previous wounds also hurt, plus the ones she got not to long ago burned like no tomorrow. She couldn't feel a bone on her body. Heck, it even hurt to breathe. Also everytime she coughed from whatever it was that made the Refuge stink she'd end up moaning in pain because most of her hits were to the stomach.

There was also her shoulder that Flicker and Joker had to reset, which hurt more than her stomach. All she wanted at the moment was to be in Mush's arms, she always felt, and she loves the feeling when they would hug and he'd kiss her forehead just because, it always made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her.

"Um...that boy is back."

Feister's eyes widened and she wanted to go see him. But she knew that she couldn't get out of bed in her current state. It hurt that she couldn't see him, especially since they confessed their feelings for each other. Feister sighed and then asked, "See that envelope on the nightstand?" Joker glanced at the nightstand and then nodded. "Can ya give it ta 'im an' say that I's sorry, not ta worry bout me an' that I'll be fine."

"Sure. Now you'se get some rest," Joker said. He waited until Feister was asleep before grabbing the letter and going to the other side of the room and over to the window. Joker took a deep breath and said, "Um...ya see she's hurt, real bad an' can barely move."

"Is she ok?" Mush asked worriedly that Feister, his best friend and the girl he loves the most is so hurt that she couldn't move.

"Hard ta tell. She says she's sorry that she couldn't see ya, an' not ta worry, she'll be fine. An' she wanted me ta give ya this." Joker handed Mush the envelope. Mush took it and looked at it sadly.

"Tell 'er ta hold on, this'll be over soon," Mush said, then left before he got caught.

* * *

It was late by the time Mush came back from the Refuge. All boys were already in their bunks. But Specs, and Race were still up. The two boys were all talking quietly, then stopped when they saw he was back. Mush gave them a small smile as he headed over to his bunk.

On the bottom bed, Mush saw Jojo was in his usual sleeping position. Which was on his back, one arm on his chest, and the other sticking out over the edge. Mush rolled his eyes when Jojo let out a rather loud snore. And people say _his_ snoring is bad. Anyway, as Mush was about to climb up his bunk, Race came over and asked, "So, how is she?"

Mush froze for a moment, then said, "They's soaked 'er so good she couldn't even come ta the window." Mush got frustrated with this whole mess that he started to clench his fists into a ball. "Race I's swear if I's see Spider or one of his goons, they's better watch out cause-"

"Yer not gonna do anythin' that's gonna get ya into that place!" Race practically shouted. "It's already bad enough that Feisty's in that place, we's don't need another newsie stuck in there! Ya hear?!"

"If I's was there with 'er, maybe-"

"No maybe Mush!" Race cut off. "Spider already got you'se in there once. He knowns yer weaknesses, Mush. An' I's don't just mean the places ta throw a hard punch at ya. If you'se were in there with Feister, Spider would figure out in two seconds ya got a thing for that goil, an' then what? He'll pick on 'er just ta get ta you'se! An' what bout Feisty? It was already bad enough that she had ta worry bout you'se gettin' thrown in there. How ya think she'd react if she saw ya gettin' a bum beat?!" Race paused for a moment. "You'se wouldn't be able ta protect 'er in that place, Mush. If I were ta guess, just the sound of yer name is gettin' a reaction outta Feisty that Spider wants." another small pause. "Get some sleep, we'll try ta bust 'er out tomorrow." Thankfully, Mush didn't argue and went to bed.

Race went over to the other side of the room where his bed was. On the top bunk next door, Specs was getting settled. He leaned down and said, "Ya did a good job handlin' that."

"Thanks," Race said. Specs nodded before settling in for the night. Race followed in suit and laid down. He didn't bother pulling the covers up since it was the middle of July. Yet, Race couldn't go to sleep. There was too much on his mind. Jack missing, Feister in the Refuge, worrying about Mush doing something rash, the youngers possibly getting a nightmare, money getting tight. It all swirled around in his head. But, another question started to swirl in Race's mind. Why?

Why did Jack think that he could handle being second? How did Jumps ever manage to do it for so many years? Could the strike really go on? But, most importantly. Is it still worth striking?

* * *

**Author's note**

**So, this was a roller costar of emotions. I think my favorite part (besides the whole erster thing) was when Race was trying to talk some two sense into Mush. I know usually Race is always the goofy, smart mouth, irresponsible, joker of the group. And while I love that, I also love seeing the big brother side. Even if it is tough love. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Letter

Chapter 10 The Letter

_Dear Mush,_

_If you're reading this then it means you came back again, and I just wanted to say sorry that I couldn't come to the window. I really wish I could though. I miss you more than words can tell, I also miss the others a lot. But mostly you. Anyways, I guess I should tell ya that they hurt me real bad. It was the worst soaking I ever got, but don't worry they didn't...ya know, I'm fine on that part. The other Refuge kids help me out when they can, sometimes I play checkers with Runner, which is just really a few rocks on top of a old piece of wood._

_Mush, continue the strike. Everyday I wake up hoping to hear the good news that you guys won. I really hope you don't give up. Win this one for me. An' if ya don't, I'm soaking every last one of your sorry bums. But besides that, about what happened when ya last came. I just wanted to let ya know that, hearing you say ya like me as much as I like you, it was the best thing I heard, and it makes me smile knowing that. Anyways, like I said before. Win the strike or I'm soaking all of you bums._

_Lots of love,_

_your friend,_

_your best friend,_

_your sister_

_Feister._

Mush sighed once more as he finished reading the letter for the millionth time. It was the only thing that ensured him that Feister was alright. The only piece of her that he could keep near. Yet, it wasn't enough. Mush needed to see Feister; to hold her in his arms and never let go. But, she was still stuck in the Refuge. Mush hadn't seen her since well...since he spilled out the fact he has feelings for her.

After getting the letter from the Refuge kid, Mush had tried to go see Feister again, but that time, she was out cold. He wanted to scream right then and there. But Mush held it in. He knew better than to do something stupid that would've gotten him caught. After that last visit, Race told Mush not to go back again. He didn't want to risk anyone else getting trapped in there.

Needless to say, Mush lost it by saying how it was stupid to not let him go see Feister. Then he got a lecture about how not only is that dangerous, but also risking Feister's life and his own. Mush didn't want to believe that. But when Specs brought up the fact that Feister wouldn't want him doing something stupid, Mush relented by not going back to the Refuge. Instead, Race or Specs would go and see if Feister was strong enough for a break out. But she was always too weak to even go to the window to see them. So looks of breaking her out were next to zero.

"Hey kid," Mush heard Kid Blink say. But Mush didn't answer. "C'mon, time ta sell the papes," Blink replied sadly before walking away. With Jack missing, Feister being stuck in the Refuge, and money getting tight; hope of winning the strike had faded away. Which meant it was back to carrying the banner. Well, some of the boys had already gone back to selling days ago, but today was the day they'd all go back.

Mush was one of the few to go back to selling right away. He was trying to stay strong for Feister. Her words of his first visit rang in his head..._"Don't think of this as defeat, think of it as motivation ta continue the strike. An' if ya don't, I'm soakin' all yer sorry bums." _

Knowing he didn't have any other choice, Mush jumped down from his bunk and followed everyone else down the stairs. It was a quiet walk to the Distribution Center to say the least. But money was starting to run low, and some of them hadn't paid their fee at the Lodge. Mush had to wonder what Feister would say if she saw him and the other newsies just give up the strike like it never happened. She'd probably start yelling at all of them for just giving up like that, and then refuse to sell papers.

The boys knew that Kloppman was too nice of a guy to just kick any of them out, so he let it slide a couple of times. But they also knew they couldn't keep doing that, and there weren't any chores or odd jobs to do in exchange for a bed, so the only choice was to go back to selling. By the time the small group of newsies made it to the square Davey and those who had gone back to selling were walking out. "What's goin' on?" Sniper asked.

"The fight isn't over. Weasel has this look on his face," Davey replied seriously. "He looked scared, and this fight is far from over. It's just beginning."

* * *

"That's everyone!" Race announced as the last of the boys sat down at Jacobi's Deli. There weren't many people in the Deli that morning, so the newsies had the place all to themselves, so Jacobi couldn't kick them out otherwise. Unless there was another foot got stuck in a chair.

"What's goin on?" Tommy boy asked over the noise of the other newsies.

"As you may know the strike has gone a little down-" Davey started.

"A little?" Sniper asked loudly. "This whole strike has gone down hill! Jack is missin', Feisty is in the Refuge an' we's can't hold out forever."

"Snipeshooter would ya-"

"Hey!" Sniper cut off with a glare on his face as he pointed at Buttons, "Only Feister gets ta call me that."

"Feisty ain't here!" Buttons yelled. Needless to say this caused a huge argument about if Feister will get out of the Refuge or not. But, Davey could tell that the ones who were saying Feister wouldn't were just hiding the fact that they were afraid of what might happen.

"Will you all shut up!" Mush yelled making everyone stop talking. "Feister will make it outta there, alright! That-" he had to stop himself from saying "girl" or it would give away the fact that Feister is a she, and not a he. "Kid, will make it out. Yer all forgettin' why we's call 'im, "Feister". So stop sayin' that the kid ain't gonna make it out cause he will. End of story."

"Ya know if Feisty were here he'd say "Looks like I's finally rubbin' off of ya Mush brains"," Kid Blink said with a small laugh.

"Or what'd bout "an' you'se say I's has a temper"," Jojo added while laughing. Some of the other boys started to laugh, while others started listing all the things Feister would say if she saw Mush's little blow up. After a few laughs and when everyone calmed down Davey told the newsies about his plan for a city wide rally. It would be at Medda's theater, after working hours so no one would lose a day's pay an everyone would get a vote if they should continue the strike or not.

When the newsies agreed that it was a good idea all there was left to do was to tell the rest of the city, "Alright!" Race yelled as he step on top of the table. "Specs, Henry, you'se go ta Queens! Finch, Jojo, you'se take Staten island! Elmer, Snipes, you'se take Bronx. Albert Buttons, you'se take Harlem. On the way back take a quick trip ta the East Side. twins you'se take the Bowery. Blink Mush you'se take Midtown. Romeo, yer comin' with me ta Brooklyn; Davey Les, you'se find Jack an' tell 'im bout the rally. Now stop sittin' on yer bums an' get a movin', we's burning daylight!"

"Carryin' the banner!" the newsies yelled before running out of the Deli.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Welp, that was a combination of sad, to the crazy brotherly banter we all love. Besides this chapter and the emotional whirl this was, I hope you guys know what yesterday/today is. If not, then I'll tell you. Yesterday (July 18th) Long Island newsies started a strike when prices went up (but you know that already), ****but, what Wikipedia and a few other websites don't say is that on July 19th, is downtown newsies**** gathered together at City Hall Park and ****announced they would _officially_ go on strike. ****I know that because I have a book called, "Kids on Strike" and of course, there's a chapter about boys who sell newspapers ;). I know some people think it was yesterday and others today, and me, starting to get confused, did a little research. ****Some websites say 18th, others 19th, and everything else is just July 1899. So, depending on how you look at it, it's both days in a way. B****ut then again, this happened 120 years ago, so there isn't much besides the facts (I'm assuming) we all know. ****Either way it's 120 _years_ since the REAL newsboys strike of 1899 started!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and...Happy Strike Day Fansies! **


	11. Chapter 11 Nothing Left But Hope

Chapter 11 Nothing left but Hope

August 1st, 1899

Feister had just finished getting another soaking. She was laying in bed with her eyes closed, trying to sleep through the pain, and trying even harder to hold back her tears. She longed to be back at the Lodge with the boys, her brothers, her family.

Feister missed watching Jack draw from afar, she also missed seeing Crutchie's big smile, the one that spreads like butter. Seeing Race and Albert chase each other around the bunk room for who knows what. Specs, who was always reassuring everyone when times got tough. Jump scaring the living daylights out of Finch and Henry. But mostly Finch. Trying Tommy boy's very last nerves (and no, she never got in trouble) Long talks with Kid Blink about….shall we say her personal feelings about a certain newsie. Feiste never named names, but Blink knew who she was talking about.

Feister silently laughed to herself, she remembered during one of those talks a certain newsie assumed the worst and later that night there was a very close soaking. Feister had grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts and locked them in a closet until they made up. The other boys said she was crazy for doing that, but Feister knew after a few moments and a heartfelt talk, all would be restored. Annoying and driving the older boys up the walls with Buttons and Sniper. Ike and Mike with their weird twin thing. Heck, she even missed hearing Romeo talk about some girl for hours on end.

But, most importantly she missed her best friend. She missed Mush, a lot. Even more so now that she knows he likes her. Now that she spilled her feelings for him, and him for her, Feister couldn't help but think that maybe when and if she got out, will they become something more. Will they become more than friends? She longed to back in his arms again and get that warm and safe feeling.

Feister opened her eyes and sighed, she didn't know if the boys were still striking or not. Race, or Specs hadn't come by in awhile. While Feister knew it wasn't safe for the two boys to be sneaking around the Refuge just to check on her. It still hurt not knowing what was happening outside of this nightmare of a place.

A single tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it away and sighed sadly. She was starting to lose hope that maybe given up on the strike, and she would be stuck in the Refuge. But, Feister knew her boys wouldn't leave her in the nightmare. So, when she was well enough, and with little hope, she had left she prayed that this would all be over soon. Feister soon let her mind wander to a time when things had changed and changed fast, but in that one little moment, everything was right with the world.

Flashback

_"So, I's hafta know," Feister said once they sat down with their legs dangling over the edge. "Why aren't ya out with-"_

_"She broke up with me," Mush replied before she could finish._

_"Sorry ta hear that. Though I's didn't like Lacey I's knows you'se cared bout 'er," she said. This was true. Even though Feister never liked Lacey. Heck, she hated the girl, but she knew Mush liked Lacey. It was the look in his eyes that gave it away._

_"Not as much as I's care bout you'se," he replied before wrapping his arm around her. She smiled and laid her head down in the nook of his arm._

_"Ya know, if you'se ever wanna tawk about it, I's all ears." Feister closed her eyes, sighed and snuggled her head into his chest more._

_"Thanks, Feisty," Mush whispered. Then he kissed the top of her head before leaning his head against hers. As she fell asleep in his arms Feister realized that she did, in fact, have feelings for Mush. Everything that happened in the past few months just proved it. But she was sure he_ _didn't like her that way. She was just his little sister/best friend. But she knew for a fact that she'd rather lose him to another girl than lose him completely._

_She's already had so many people leave in her life; Mush and the other newsies are the best things that ever happened to her, they're her brothers and she's their sister. At the moment it didn't matter what happened in the past, or what was going to happen in the future, she didn't care if things were changing, and changing fast, because in that moment she felt like she was his. His girl._

_End of flashback_

Feister smiled at the fond memory. She remembered how she used to get that burning feeling in her stomach, that empty feeling, and how her heart used to drop every time she thought about (or saw) Mush with another girl.

Now the burning feeling in her stomach was filled with a million butterflies. The empty feeling was now a warm one, and her heart would be racing every time she thought about him. Then Feister had to wonder when she got out of this nightmare of a place what will happen? Will she and Mush become more than friends, or would they stay two close friends who have very strong feelings for each other.

* * *

The rally had been a complete mess. Jack had sold them out, and well…everyone was fighting over what or what not to do. Not wanting to hear the other boys argue Mush went to get some air to clear his head of everything. He pushed his back against the Lodge as he took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair before looking up at the night sky. It was a warm night with a gentle breeze that came by every now and then. A street lamp flickered in the distance and the light from inside the Lodge dimly light the sidewalk. While the stars and the moon light up the night sky. It was a perfectly clear night.

Mush's mind then started to wonder to a night when it was a little colder, no stars in the sky, or the moon, just heavy rain pouring down onto the streets. A memory from the past.

Flashback

_After reaching the final step Mush opened the door, and that's when he saw Feister, spinning, splashing and dancing in the rain. With her hair down no less. She was stuck in her own world to notice he was there. Mush closed the door a bit because he didn't want her to stop._

_His eyes were glued to her as she danced in the rain, with her long, dark, and wet hair following and swaying with her every move. It was amazing. As Mush watched in awe she seemed like a completely different girl from the one he knows. This was a whole different side of her._

Usually, Feister was very guarded, with walls stronger than bricks. But this girl was a carefree spirit, who looked like she was having the time of her life, and Mush couldn't help but watch with a smile. But then she started doing something he didn't think she could, and it was amazing.

_"Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? Cause I know that it's delicate, Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it's delicate..delicate."_

Mush was completely shocked that Feister, his best friend that he knows everything about, can sing? And not just any singer, an amazing one too. Heck, he's never heard a song like the one _she was singing which meant….did she write it herself? And if so how can she come up with one on the spot?_

_It was in that moment Mush realized that he may have a little something there for her. He tried to push it aside. After all, they've been friends, best friends for eight long years, and now? Now he didn't know where or why he was getting these feelings for her, he just did._

_As hard as Mush tried to push it aside and bury it deep down, he couldn't stop feeling those feelings. Mush always knew he had a soft spot for Feister, and by the looks of things that spot became a lot softer._

End of flashback

Mush smiled at the fond memory. He could never forgot the way Feister looked while she was singing and dancing in the rain like nothing even mattered. Or when she came back into the bunk room soaking wet. And especially the way her long, wet, and wavy hair was out of those braids for once.

Sometimes Mush wished Feister didn't tuck her braids under her cap all the time. Most of their usual customers know that Feister is a girl, and she's referred to as "Manhattan's girl" most of the time. But Mush knows it's for safety reasons. There are a lot of thugs in the city, and since girls are an easier target than boys are. Feister is at a higher risk of getting jumped then he would be. Which probably explains why he's so protective of her all the time. Then Mush had to wonder what will happen once this whole strike mess is over and when Feister is out of the Refuge. Will he ask her to be his girl? Or will he chicken out and things between them stay the same?

* * *

**Author's note**

**I was getting the feels during the flashbacks parts. It's always so weird to look back on something that (at the time) you think is amazing, then awhile later you see it isn't as amazing as you would remember. Though it is weird, it's also fun to see how much as changed. And, I'm not gonna lie, I was tempted to fix a few things in the first flashback, but didn't because it would ruin the whole feel of the chapter. Before anyone asks! No, I am_ not _going to rewrite A Girl Newsie. ****Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12 Once and For All

Chapter 12 Once and For All

_Feisty_

_I don't have a lotta time to write cause Bill and Darcy are almost done printing the rest of the papes. I promise you I'll explain everything when we see each other again. Or you could just read the back of the paper. Right now just know that there's change coming once and for all. I promise you that all this will be over very soon. I love you Feisty, just hold on a little longer._

_Mush_

With every word that was read Feister smiled a little more, if this says everything will be over soon, then it has to be true. She remembered seeing the paper folded in between the window bars with her name on it. When she first opened it she didn't know what to expect. But now she knew it. Her smile grew once she realized that this would be over soon.

It was only a matter of time before she would leave this place for good. For the rest of that morning, Feister read, and reread the letter over and over again. It was her one piece of hope of getting out soon. The more she read it the more she smiled, and the more she smiled the more hope came. There were a few times where at the end of reading the letter, Feister mindlessly traced her finger over his name with a small smile.

Just then the door to the bunk room opened. Looks like she was finally going to get some breakfast. It had been almost a week since she ate something. "Alright ya punks," a guard snapped. "All of ya are free to go." no one made a move. This had to be a joke. Right. It just had to be. Either that or it was a trick. "Didn't you hear me? Yer all free to go."

"Whaddya tawkin' bout?" Feister asked.

"Some newsies were striking against Pulitzer or somethin' an' apparently they won and this place is shutting down," the guard replied sharply. Feister broke out into a big smile. They won. A bunch of street kids who didn't have a nickel to their name won! They beat the kings of New York. So, without another word being said Feister and the other Refuge kids made their way out of that place for good.

The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky when Feister stepped outside for the first time. She smelled the fresh New York city air and felt the warmth of the sun for the first time. It was good to be outside again. Heck, it could be snowing in the middle of Summer and she'd still be happy.

"So, where are you heading Feister?" Joker asked.

"Home," she replied with the biggest smile she could do. She said her goodbyes and thanked the boys for helping her survive in the Refuge. And with that being said Feister walked the streets of Lower Manhattan for the first time again.

It didn't seem like a very long time when Feister walked onto Duane Street, and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of the Lodge. Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps and opened the door. As soon as she stepped in Feister felt at ease, she was back at the one place she could safely call home.

A smile spread across her face as soon as she saw Kloppman walk out of his office. The old man's eyes widened when he saw the girl he considered a daughter. "Feister, it's good to see you out of that place," he said happily.

"Hey Klopp," Feister replied with a wide smile. "It's good ta be outta that place." she looked around the foyer to see that nothing changed. "So, where are the boys?" she asked excitedly.

"At The Square," Kloppman replied. "They left early-" before he could finish Feister was already halfway out the door. Not caring that her body was sore, Feister ran as fast as she could. Before long she was just down the street when she was just a few blocks away from The Square she saw none other than Snyder the Spider, looking very angry. Even though the Refuge closed she was still scared of that man. So she slowly backed away only to bump into someone.

Assuming it was one of Snyder's goons Feister quickly turned around and was about to punch him. But to her surprise, it wasn't a goon. It was an elderly man who had a mustache and glasses. He was in a brown suit and had a walking stick. His smile was a warm and friendly one and his eyes were soft and caring. "Don't worry about," he reassured her. "He won't be bothering anyone for a long time."

"Yer Teddy Roosevelt!" she exclaimed without giving it very much thought.

"That I am," he said with a smile. "And who might you be?"

"Feister. I's one of the newsies who works at The Woild," she replied.

"You wouldn't happen to be the one who got taken to the Refuge would you?" he asked. When Feister nodded he said, "Well, how would you like to pull a little surprise on them?"

"Whaddya have in mind?"

* * *

**Author's note**

**I know this is super short, probably the shortest thing I've ever written, not really best chapter in this story either; But, ****on the bright side things are _finally_ going the right way. Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon!**


	13. Chapter 13 Victory

Chapter 13 Victory

"What's taking them so long?" Les asked impatiently. When the newsies finished spreading the word they went back to the square, hoping and waiting that after all their hard work and everything they been through wasn't for nothing.

"Calm down, kid," Romeo said while patting Les on the back. "They'll be out soon." Just as Romeo said this they could all hear Jack yell, "Newsies of New York," They all looked up to see Jack and Pulitzer standing on the little balcony where one of the Delancey brothers were stand and watch them to make sure they didn't cause any trouble as they bought their papers.

Jack smiled at the boys before yelling at the top of his lungs, "We won!" there was a moment of silence as the newsies took in what Jack had just said. Then, they all exploded into a round of loud cheers. There were hugs, smiles and you could feel the happiness in the air. They won the strike, they actually beat Pulitzer at his own game. "An' I would like to introduce my very personal pal, Governor Theodore Roosevelt himself."

"Now all we's hafta do is get Feisty back," Mush whispered. It wasn't going to be easy, but there was no way he was going to leave Feister in the Refuge for another night.

"Don't worry, we'll get 'er back," Kid Blink reassured.

"Hey guys look, it's Feister!" Race exclaimed. Mush was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her name. If this was a dream, it better not end. But, sure enough, a small girl with big, dark brown eyes and dark hair came running in with the biggest smile on her face and a spark in her eyes.

Feister had the biggest smile on her face, she was beyond happy that she was finally back with her brothers. "Heya boys!" she exclaimed with a huge smile. "Dijya miss me?" she asked.

"YEAH!" they all exclaimed in the most obvious tone ever. A few of them waved their caps, and others waved their hands. Feister couldn't help but laugh. This was probably the happiest moment of her life, being back with the all the boys she loved.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have somethin' for ya, a gift, straight from the Refuge." she smiled then turned back around to where she came from and yelled, "Hey, bring 'im in." Within seconds, two officers came in, dragging something very interesting.

"Oh, it's Snyder the Spider," Race said in a mocking tone.

"He ain't lookin' so tough no more," Sniper added. He then walked up to the Spider, who tried to kick him way. Key word tried.

"Jack, with those drawings, you've made an eloquent argument for closing down the Refuge. Be assured that Mr. Snider's abuses will be fully investigated," Governor Roosevelt said. "Officers take him away."

"Excuse me your honor, but may I?" Feister asked sheepishly. When the governor nodded she smiled, and the officer handed her the handcuffs.

"You've got to be joking," Snyder the Spider said as a little girl handcuffed him.

"Then you'll be laughin' all the way ta the pen little man," Feister teased. "So long, sucker," She kicked him in the butt, and The Spider was off to jail. After that Jack ran down giving Feister a tight bear hug. "Thank you governor." he said, while still hugging the small girl. When they let go of the hug they walked back over to the rest of the boys, who surround Feister. They were all talking at once, along with pats and some very tight hugs. "We missed ya kid!" Race exclaimed as he pulled Feister into a very tight hug.

"Can't, breathe," Feister replied. She was on the verge of passing out when Race let her go. After catching her breath she said, "Missed ya too Smokey." just then she felt someone hug her from behind and say, "Don't ever leave me alone with Mike again!" she had to assume that was Ike talking.

"Hey! I's happen ta be a very fun person ta be around," Mike retorted. "Sides, we's all know I'm Feisty's favorite twin. Right?"

"No comment," Feister replied with a laugh.

"HA!" Ike yelled.

"Get off my back!" Feister said in annoyance as she shoved Ike away. Before she could say anything else Buttons, Sniper and Romeo tackled her to the ground Well, they were actually trying to hug her, which didn't go as planned. "We missed ya!" they exclaimed.

"Missed you dummies too," Feister replied in a fit of laughter. Oh, how she missed the craziness. She was too busy laughing that she almost didn't notice that someone picked her off the ground. She soon found out it was Finch and Jojo, who hugged her tightly, but not too tightly. There were more hugs and a lot of other crazy stuff. With so many boys around her, Feister couldn't tell who was saying what to her. She would never say this out loud, but she missed these stupid idiots. Even if they do drive her up the walls, she still loved them. After all, she's their sister and they're her brothers.

"Ya didn't hafta do that ya know," Crutchie said as he hugged Feister tightly. "An' let those goons get ya?" she asked. "Not on my watch." That's she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Heya Feisty," an all too familiar voice said. Feister's heart stopped and she started to get butterflies in her stomach again. Feister let go of the hug with Crutchie, who had a big goofy grin and a knowing look in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she turned around and, for the first time in ages, their eyes met once again.

Before anything was said, Mush slipped a hand onto Feister's cheek and the other on the waist. He pulled her closer in one swift move and, without even hesitating like before, he kissed her right then and there. Feister was a bit shocked at first, since this couldn't really be happening. But after a few moments all those thoughts washed away as she went weak in the knees and melted into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

Sure, Feister had to stand on her toes since she's a lot shorter than Mush is, yet, it made it all that more perfect. There were a bunch of hoots and hollers from the boys. but she didn't care, she was wrapped up in her own world. This is something she's been wanting to do since...forever. It was perfect in every way. Feister didn't care if it was in front of everyone. This was her moment, and it couldn't be any better.

When Feister felt like she couldn't breathe anymore she slowly pulled back with the biggest smile on her face, and wide eyes. Mush was smiling too, he finally got the guts, and made a move on Feister. He pressed his forehead onto hers, and when she looked up, her nose lightly brushed against his. "Be my goil?" Mush whispered tenderly while stroking her cheek with his thumb, as he looked into her dark brown fiery eyes.

Feister's eyes went wide at the sound of his words. The words she's been wanting to hear since she was thirteen. Now that Feister thinks about it, she remembered she used to think it was just a silly crush that would blow over in a couple of months. But it never did, instead it grew stronger with every day that went by, and now, that silly little crush was becoming something more. "I already was," Feister replied softly. She then leaned up and kissed him, which ended up lasting longer than planned.

"It's bout time ya got together!" Kid Blink yelled. This caused Mush and Feister to break the kiss and glare at Blink, who shrugged and said, "It's true an' you'se know it."

Mush and Feister then laughed before looking into each other's eyes with big smiles. After a lifelong friendship that had it's up and downs, it finally happened. They had their first kiss. It wasn't Mush's first kiss, and Feister knew that, but it was hers, and she couldn't be happier that it was with the person she loves the most.

"Feister is a girl?!" Les exclaimed which made Feister look at Les with wide eyes. She saw that Les' mouth was wide open and Davey looked well...he looked very confused. And Katherine well...Feister wasn't sure what was going on in that girl's mind. That's when it hit Feister her cap must've fallen off or something. She felt the top of her head and when she didn't feel it she started panicking. "Lookin' for this?" Elmer asked as he tossed Feister her cap. "It fell off when Mush brains pulled ya in for a kiss."

Feister then slapped her cap back on her head and proceeded to tuck in her braids. But then decided not too (just this once) her signature smirk came onto her face as she said, "Yes Les, I's a goil. An' if you'se or ya brudda got a problem with that you'se can say it ta my fist." Needless to say, Davey gulped and Les' eyes went wide.

"An' there's the Feisty I's know an' love," Mush said as he slung an arm around her. Feister leaned her head of the nook in his arm and, in that moment she never felt happier.

"I can't help thinking, if one of your drawings can convinced the governor to shut down the Refuge, what might a daily political cartoon do to expose the dealings in our own government's back rooms? So what do you say Teddy, care to let this young man shine a light behind your closed doors," Pulitzer said.

"Don't sweat it gov, I should be hitting the road," Jack said before proceeding to walk out of the Distribution Center. But before he could Davey asked,"Do you ever get tired of singing the same old tune. What's Santa Fe got the New York ain't. Tarantulas?"

"Or better yet what's New York got that Santa Fe ain't," Katherine added as she walked up to Jack and Davey.

"New York has us Jack," Feister said as she joined the small group around Jack. "We's family," she said while lightly punching his shoulder.

"Did I not hear something about the strike being settled," Pulitzer yelled.

"Line up boys!" Weasel snapped. "An' goil, these papes ain't gonna sell themselves!" with being said, the newsies lined up to get their papers, leaving Jack and Katherine to talk.

"Hey Mush you'se sellin' with me?" Feister asked while looking up at him with a smile.

"Well, seein' as I's yer selling partner I's say that's a yes," Mush replied while grabbing her hand and kissed it. Her hand was a lot smaller than his own, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Feister then leaned up on her toes and kissed Mush's cheek, which made him turn red. This sent her into a fit of giggles since she has never seen him blush that quickly before.

"Next!"

"Heya Weasel," Feister said as if it was a normal day.

"How many papes girly?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, oh sorry, I meant ta say sewer. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sewer." she turned around her head to the back of the line and asked, "Am I right boys?" they all laughed in agreement. She then turned back to Weasel and said, "Ya know, maybe if ya try this thing called beauty sleep ya might actually get a date."

Feister then turned to Oscar and Morris and just like she thought their shiners were still there from when she punched them. "Glad ta see ya still got a little blacks and blues there." she then laughed before slamming down her money. The reason she still had some was because she always hid a few cents in her boot. In other words, Spider and his goons didn't get any.

While that was going on Mush couldn't help but smile and shake his head_. "Looks like somethings never change,"_ he thought.

"Alright girly get yer papes an'-"

"Move along, I's know that! It's always get the papes an' move along!" Feister exclaimed before grabbing the papers from Morris and walked off.

"She's gonna be a handful," Mush joked as he went to get his papers.

"Guys, look!" Les yelled. All the newsies looked where he was pointing, and saw Jack and Katherine kissing, which made them even louder than before.

"Well Jack, are you in or are you out?" Davey asked. Jack pulled away from his kiss with Katherine and rolled his eyes at Davey before slowly making his way up the line of newsies who were all saying something. Long story short, Jack ended up staying with the newsies because as Feister said, Jack found his new Santa Fe.

* * *

"You'se holdin' up ok?"

"Mush, for the millionth time, I's holdin' up just fine," Feister replied. It had been a couple of hours since the strike ended, and since she started selling again. In which Mush took it upon himself to ask if she was doing alright, or wanted to go get some rest.

"I's know, but that ain't gonna stop me from worryin' bout ya," Mush replied while brushing away some of Feister's hair that was covering her eyes. "That's better," he said with a love sick smile. Feister smiled and felt her cheeks turn red. This boy really is going to be the end of her. "Get back ta work dummy," was all she said.

"Whatever ya say Feisty," Mush replied before kissing the top of Feister's head. After a quick smile he walked a few feet away and started selling his papers again.

Feister's smile grew a little since she still couldn't believe this was actually happening. She then went back to hawking the headlines, which was bad, as per usual. But there was nothing that could be done about it, she was just glad everything was over. Besides that, a few minutes later she was selling she saw Scott come up to her.

"What happened ta you?!" he asked once he got closer.

"The Refuge," she replied quietly.

"You'se was in the Refuge?" Scott asked in shock. When Feister nodded he said, "I'm starting to see why yer called Feister." he handed her the money and she gave him the paper.

"Hey sweetheart," Mush said as he walked up to Feister and Scott. Mush then casually slung an arm around Feister and pulled her closer to his side. He kissed her cheek and lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away and said, "How's my goil doin'?"

"Like I's said five minutes ago, I's doin' just fine," Feister replied. Now, Feister knew very well, she knew what Mush was doing, but this time it was more personal now.

"Sweetheart?" Scott asked in shock as he looked between Mush and Feister with wide eyes.

"Yep," Mush replied proudly. "This little beauty is now _my_ goil. Any bum who flirts with 'er will be in big trouble." boy, did it feel good to say that. Not only does Mush get to call Feister his girl, but he also gets to tell this Scott kid to scram.

"With me or you'se?" Feister asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Mush with a knowing smirk.

"Mostly me," Mush replied. "No one messes with my goil if I's got anythin' ta say bout it." he sent a "back off" look to Scott, who got the message. He nodded before leaving quicker than ever.

"Ya scared 'im off," Feister said as she faced Mush.

"Good," Mush replied while wrapping his arms around Feister's waist. He held her as close as possible. "Let's hope he don't come back," he said with his voice a little lower than usual. It didn't take very long for Feister to put two and two together. "Mush Meyers!" Feister exclaimed making his eyes go wide. Mush knew that when Feister said his last name it always meant two things. He was either in trouble, or she was about to soak him. But, Feister didn't look like she was mad, or about to soak him. In fact, he didn't know what she was going to do for once. "Are ya jealous?" she asked catching him off guard.

"What?" Mush asked in shock. "Feister Johnson, you'se finally lost it! Cause, I am not-" Mush was cut off by a kiss on the lips. He didn't kiss back since he was too shocked in the first place.

Feister pulled away and couldn't help but giggle at the very stupid look on Mush's face. "Yer cute when yer jealous," she whispered.

"Get back ta work," Mush said while pushing Feister away, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of that cute (and rare) little giggle she does so well.

"I's was workin' till you'se started gettin' all jealous," Feister teased while lightly shoving Mush.

"I's ain't jealous!" Mush exclaimed.

"Riiiight," Feister replied with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's note**

**The moment you've all (painfully) been waiting for as _FINALLY_ arrived! And, honestly, I feel relived since you've all been asking me "when are Mush and Feister finally gonna kiss/get together?" It's now btw. But I have to admit, ****I'm so used to writing the whole secret crush thing, and now I have to get used to writing some cute couple moments while still keeping their usual love/hate dynamic. Who knows, I might pull out something going back in time cause my brain is weird like that. Besides that, ****I couldn't stop smiling throughout this whole chapter! Feister is back with her boys, and is finally dating Mush. The whole first kiss scene was the moment of truth since I wanted it to be perfect. Though ****the whole jealousy thing at the end is my other favorite part. (I had a lot more fun writing jealous Mush than I thought I would). ****There's one more chapter left in this story :(. So keep a look out for that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! I'll see you all soon!**


	14. Chapter 14 Home

Chapter 14 Home

It was early in the night as the last of the newsies piled back into the Lodge. With the strike being a huge success there was going to be a huge party at the Manhattan Lodging House. Some of the boys had gotten a few snacks and a few cases of colas. While the newsies of New York were having a good time in the bunk room Mush was busy helping Feister patch up her injuries from the Refuge. Let's just say there were quite a few bruises, cuts, and little scratches. Mush carefully pressed a cold washcloth onto Feister's arm, which made her wrench. "You'se ok?" he asked while lessening the pressure. Feister nodded her head and she took a deep breath. "They's soaked ya pretty bad, huh."

"It's nothin'." Mush raised an eyebrow as he looked at Feister before looking back down at what he was doing. "Mush, it's nothin'. Really, I'm fine," Feister reassured. In small truths, Feister didn't feel that great, but she also didn't want to worry Mush. Besides, it was nothing she couldn't handle. On another note, she was finally back home with her boys and not in that nightmare of a place.

"Yer sure?" Mush asked as he put the washcloth aside and then rubbed some kind of lotion on her arm. Feister nodded with a small smile. "If ya say so." he shrugged. "But, if somethin' starts ta hurt, or if ya wanna tawk then just tell me."

"Ya almost done there?" Feister asked changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about her little visit to the Refuge. Not now, and probably not ever. Mush carefully brushed some hair away from Feister's face before lightly kissing the spot on her forehead where a bruise was. He lingered there for a few moments before pulling away.

"C'mon, let's go party," Mush said while taking Feister's hand into his. She smiled and got up before quickly kissing him on the cheek. With that being done they went back into the bunk room where the others were.

"So let me get this straight. Katherine is Pulitzer's daughter, Jack was blackmailed into calling off the strike; then you'se all broke into Pulitzer's basement where there was a printing press, where Jack was locked up the night before the rally. Ya made yer own papes that helped win the strike and shut down the Refuge," Feister said to make sure she got all her facts right.

"Um, yeah, pretty much," Mush replied while putting his arm around Feister, pulling her closer. Feister smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. Though this was done many times before they got together, this time it felt different somehow. A good different.

All the newsies, plus the Jacobs brothers, Katherine, and some of the Brooklyn boys were at The Lodge celebrating their victory against the big shots. And in the nine years Feister has been a newsie she's never seen the boys this happy. "Hey Lovebirds," Kid Blink said as he wedged his way between his two best friends.

"We are not Lovebirds," Mush and Feister replied at the same time while punching Blink's guts.

"So, yer just gonna pretend that the kiss never happen?" Blink asked with a smirk as Mush and Feister's eyes went wide. "Ya can't say ya ain't Lovebirds anymore since yer datin' now."

"Old habits die hard," they both replied with a shrug before laughing.

"Hey Feisty."

"Yeah Mush brains?"

"Wanna play war?"

"Thought ya never ask," Feister replied before taking Mush's hand and followed him to his bunk, after getting to the top she took her usual place at the end of the bed, while Mush sat at the head and grabbed the deck of cards that was under the mattress corner. They were about to start the first game when something caught the small girl's eye. "Hey, are you boys gonna hog all the colas?" she asked loudly as Mush dealt the cards out.

"How many?" Specs asked.

"Two," Feister replied before turning to Mush and asked, "Did ya want one too?"

"Ha-ha yer so funny," Mush replied deadpanned throwing a card down on the deck.

"Here ya go, two colas," Specs said as he handed them each a bottle. "An' thanks for winnnin' me a bet."

"What bet?" Mush and Feister asked.

"This is why we don't tell ya stuff!" Race yelled from the other side of the room. "An' last time I's checked I's won the bet. I's had the next two weeks down in the bettin' pool."

"I's won the first kiss bet!" Specs yelled back while walking up to Race.

"Actually that was me!" Ike and Mike yelled. The Lower Manhattan newsies all started fighting over who owed money to who.

"Should we's ask what's goin' on?" Feister asked while glancing at Mush for a second before looking back at the chaos. The boys were yelling so loudly she couldn't tell who was who. And if she's being honest with herself, she missed every second of this.

"I's think we's both know what this is bout," Mush replied with a small laugh. Feister nodded in agreement and then they went back to their game of war while the boys argued. The night went on and the boys were all very loud, but it was a good kind of loud. At one point Feister met Katherine face to face for the first time. Oddly enough she got along with the redhead reporter. much to all the boys' surprise since Feister isn't the best with other girls. It also turned out Katherine knew Feister was a girl from day one. How Katherine figured it was because every time she went near Mush, Feister would give her the death glare. It didn't take very long to put two and two together.

Then Race started a poker game, which was very interesting to watch since Les joined in. While the almost ten-year-old didn't know how to play, he quickly figured it out and ended up winning the pot. Davey, of course, was worried about his little brother who now knew how to play poker.

After the poker game, the Manhattan and the Brooklyn boys went out into the back alley to shoot empty bottles with slingshots. Sure, the alley was a bit crowded, but they all managed somehow. In the final round, the last two standing was Finch and Spot.

While the boys were busy watching Finch and Spot shot bottles with their sling shots, the two girls were sitting on the steps to the Lodge talking and having a little girl time together. It was a warm starry night without a cloud in the sky, a warm breeze would blow past every now and then, while the lights from the lamps sent a warm glow to the streets.

"Hey Kath, thanks for lookin' out for the boys when I's couldn't," Feister said. Now she thought that Katherine wasn't that bad after all. She did go against her Father's wishes just to help out a bunch of street kids, and even got help from her two friends. Two boys named Bill and Darcy, very sweet, but really shy boys.

"It was nothing," Katherine replied. "I'm glad I'm not going to be the only girl a-"

"Sea full of boys," Feister cut off. When Katherine nodded she said, "You'se get used ta it. It's crazy, sure. But, you'se will never find a better bunch than these bums."

"You really care about them, don't you." it was more of a statement than a question. Either way Katherine could easily see Feister really cares about the boys, even if she's a little rough around the edges.

"They's my bruddas," Feister replied with a shrug. "They's the only family I's got." while Feister knows Will is somewhere in Bronx, she didn't think of him as a brother anymore. Now he's just a fond memory to look back on from the first four years of her life, which she doesn't remember very well.

"Looks like Kath an' Feisty are gettin' along," Jack whispered while nudging Mush. "This will be good for Feisty, ya know how she is with other goils.

"Ya don't think I's know that?" Mush asked with a small laugh. Now, Mush knew very well that Feister is _literally_ the _worst_ person she can possibly be when another girl is around. But this time just seemed different.

* * *

It was dark by the time the last of the boys went to bed. It was way past lights out for the newsies of Lower Manhattan. But one night past bedtime wouldn't hurt. Which is what Jack kept reminding himself when he left to go walk Katherine home. "Feisty," Mush said quietly as he lightly nudged the smaller girl.

"What?" Feister asked as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head a bit. She looked around and saw half of the boys were in bed already. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before slowly getting up to go to her room. "Night Mush," Feister yawned.

"Night Feisty. Love you," Mush replied with a smile. Since Feister had a very long day it took awhile for her brain to process what was going on. But after a few seconds, she turned around and leaned on the bedpost support as and said. "Love you…..too…" let's just say she ended up falling asleep right then and there since she was so tired.

Mush quietly laughed to himself and shook his head. He then got up and lightly nudged Feister to see if she was awake enough so he could lead her to her room. But it turned out she was fast asleep, which didn't really surprise him since it had been a long day.

"Feisty," he quietly whispered in her ear. When she made a little sound he knew she was awake enough to at least process what he was about to say. "Put yer arms round my neck." it took a minute or two. But Feister did as he said. In one swift move Mush carefully picked Feister up into his arms so he could get her into her room since it was easier than trying to get her into the top bunk. Plus, she just came back from the Refuge, so it was best if she was in the privacy of her own room.

Mush couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Feister looked. Short pieces of hair fell perfectly on her temple. Her head laid right in the nook of his neck, and her warm breath tickled time to time. Soon enough when Mush got to Feister's room, he carefully laid her in the bed. Luckily she had taken off her boots hours ago, so all that was left to do was just pull up the blankets, he then he took her cap and put it on the nightstand.

He then brushed away her hair and place a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead, which made her stir and open her eyes a bit. "Hey, go back to sleep. You'se had a long day," Mush whispered while gently stroking her cheek. Feister only blinked slowly before closing her eyes again. "Ok," she replied quietly. "Love you'se."

"Love ya too Feisty," Mush replied. He waited until he was sure Feister had fallen asleep before leaving the side of the bed. He quietly closed the door and went to his own bunk to call it a night. As for Feister, a smile appeared on her face as she fell asleep. It was good to be back in her own bed again. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the strike was over, the Refuge closed, and well….she had her first kiss. She giggled a little bit as she remembered the warm and fuzzy feeling.

The strike was finally over, and that just goes to show that the newsies aren't just a bunch of crazy kids (while that is true) they're a family. They may not be perfect, but perfect is overrated anyways. Looks like the Newsies of New York are now the Kings of New York.

* * *

**Author's note**

**It's the fir-second day of August, 2019. Now that's out of the way, all I have to say is...that my friends, is the end of Strike, (speaking of which, today marks 120 years since the real newsboys strike). ****I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ****I'll admit combining the live movie with fanfic wasn't an easy task, it was worth it in the end. ****Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing! It really meant a lot, especially after what happened with the Refuge and almost first kisses...trust me, I felt the pain too. And not to worry, this isn't the end of Feister's story, I have more stuff to come. Maybe a story torwards the end of the month...****Wait, what? *Nervous laughs and smiles*. Oh well...we'll just have to wait and see...hehe. I Hope you guys enjoyed the ending of Strike. A****nyways thanks for reading! And I'll see you all soon!**

**Disneyfan10**


End file.
